


铃兰正传

by shen930



Category: all橙, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930





	铃兰正传

01.

夏天的户亚留市阴雨连绵。灰色的天灰色的建筑，仿佛连空气都呈现出病态的灰色。工业化的崛起在这座城市的四周筑起了烟囱，于是天空日复一日的被污染物填充着。  
当全国都沉浸在工业化带来的巨大变化时，户亚留市的少年课后的消遣却还是柏青哥或者桌球之类的。时间仿佛在这个小城没有留下痕迹，准确来说，时间无法在这座小城留下痕迹——它充斥着昭和遗民，当二战的亡魂还在高速公路上呼啸而过的时候，这座城市还不愿意醒来。  
或许你提及“户亚留市”，来自其他城市的人一时想不起来这是个什么样的地方。但当你说到“铃兰高校”的时候，全国上下没有人不会拍着脑袋作恍然大悟状，回答道：“啊！就是那个不良收容所！”  
小的时候，父母总会教导小孩要做个好人，不要与人交恶也不要为人作恶，一定要好好读书。他们总是说道：当你没有一所学校敢收留的时候你便一只脚踏入了铃兰的校门。  
天真的孩子们总会眨巴着眼问父母：“铃兰是什么样的地方呀？”  
父母便沉着脸说道：“那是坏蛋最后的去处。”  
是的，这个关于青春的故事就发生在铃兰私立男子高校，全国不良少年的理想乡，也是他们最后的伊甸园。  
这是一个关于九个男人的故事。

不良的定义是什么？  
路上因为眼神对上了就会把对方揍到脑袋开花的恶霸？在回转寿司店吃霸王餐却从没有付过钱的赖皮？或者只是一群把拳头和机车当成生活全部的青春期少年呢？  
铃兰里的少年们就是这样的存在。他们没有人不是怀揣着制霸铃兰的梦想来到这所学校的，只因在这个每天都上演着优胜劣汰的地狱几十年的历史里，竟从未有人完全统一过这个学校！没有人能站在这群混混的顶端，铃兰从来没有过番长。集团之间总是纷争不断，每一个集团都想一家独大却直至毕业也难以打破僵局。即使每一届都有几个响亮的名字，但从来没有强者能统一这群叛逆少年。  
是拳头不够强吗？打遍全国未尝败绩的拳头也无法站在这个顶点吗？  
或者说——单有强大的拳头还不够呢？  
或许，这个故事要讲述的就是这个转机。  
重复一遍，这是一个关于九个男人的故事。

夏天的户亚留市阴雨连绵。灰色的天灰色的建筑，仿佛连空气都呈现出病态的灰色。工业化的崛起在这座城市的四周筑起了烟囱，于是天空日复一日的被污染物填充着。  
都暻秀顺着楼梯向上走，斑驳掉漆的墙壁向后退，打斗叫骂声越来越远，当他推开A舍天台的门时，四周一片安静，就像这座绝望孤岛唯一的绿洲。边伯贤躺在沙发上，不知道谁搬了把户外用伞过来，让他在雨天也能舒舒服服的待在天台上。大抵是因为下雨的原因，没那么闷热，高处还有点风，吹着十分惬意，至少边伯贤看起来心情不错，嘴角还带着笑。  
见都暻秀来了，他问道：“俊绵哥的伤怎么样了？”  
边伯贤是都暻秀初中时候的前辈，因为初中时候就颇受这位前辈的关照，到了铃兰后自然而然都暻秀也就跟着边伯贤混了起来。都暻秀回答道：“躺在病床上，脑袋还缠着绷带，不过都是外伤，应该过不了多久就能出院。”  
“唔，辛苦你了”边伯贤点了点头，他头枕着胳膊，看着头顶的伞，“那个转校生呢？今天也待在图书馆看书？”  
都暻秀点了点头，又犹豫了下，补充说道：“他看起来不像惹是生非的人。”  
边伯贤哼了一声，都暻秀识趣的闭上嘴。  
边伯贤说：“阿秀，如果不深入了解对方的话就不要妄下结论。他既然敢在开学第一天放倒俊勉哥，那恐怕就是冲着我们Cobra来的。既然如此，成为敌人的可能性很大。”  
都暻秀点了点头，边伯贤见他也没有继续聊下去的意思，便知道都暻秀还是不肯相信他这套说辞，叹口气说：“行吧你去忙你的，那个转校生这段时间就麻烦你多加注意一下了。”  
天台的门刚一关上，朴灿烈便从蓄水槽后跳了出来，他手上还有吃了一半的三明治。  
“看样子阿秀很中意那个转校生啊，干脆叫他加入我们如何？”  
边伯贤翻了一个白眼：“他第一天来学校就对俊勉哥动手了，你还指望他加入我们？”  
朴灿烈义正言辞的指出：“你这只不过是怕他抢了你位置而已。”  
边伯贤没有回话，一时间偌大的天台只剩下雨滴敲打栏杆的声音。  
过了一会儿他坐起身，轻声说道：“是啊，他也是二年级，总有一天…我们会对上的吧？”  
朴灿烈不太明白好友为何突然之间失去了往日那副胜券在握的模样，他坐到了过去，揽住了边伯贤的肩膀说：“在开打之前就失去信心不太像你的风格啊，你可是Cobra未来的二代目，如果现在就对还没交手过的敌人投降的话，你是没有办法前行的。”  
“恩，我知道”边伯贤说道，他看向远方，远处的建筑在雨中只留下模糊的轮廓。朴灿烈看到他的眼神重新坚定了起来。  
“没有人能阻止我们，没有人能阻止Cobra完成铃兰史上第一次制霸。”  
朴灿烈走后边伯贤开了瓶啤酒，喝完之后感觉到尿意便准备下了天台去厕所。他准备下楼的时候雨已经停了，乌云虽说还有厚厚的一层，也还有几点太阳光刺穿了黑暗倾泻了下来。  
朴灿烈猜对了，他确实害怕和那个转校生交手。第一天就能找到铃兰实力最强的头目然后把对方揍趴下，边伯贤知道这是一年前的自己都不敢完成的壮举。  
Cobra是铃兰最强的集团之一，头目是已经有7年不良史之久的金俊勉，副头目金珉锡是他们的智囊。而Cobra的第二把交椅便是边伯贤。高一入学不久便在一年级争霸战中脱颖而出，在金俊勉的极力邀请下而加入了Cobra。因为被金俊勉当成下一代头目培养而经常和金俊勉共事，或许是因为站的角度变化了，边伯贤已经不再像高一那会儿那样鲁莽向前，开始学会思考自己的所作所为会给Cobra带来的后果。  
他害怕和对方交手，因为一旦他输了便是第二代Cobra的溃败，那样的他是没有资格站在铃兰的顶点的。  
铃兰A舍四楼便是图书馆，因为少有不良会想读书也就荒废了下来。边伯贤经过的时候透过破碎的玻璃窗看见那个转校生一个人坐在窗边读书。这时候乌云也散开了，橘色的太阳光卯足了劲照射大地，转校生身披着灿烂的光，边伯贤看见对方的睫毛上有阳光在跳动。  
边伯贤转过脸去。  
是啊，边伯贤想，他对朴灿烈撒了谎，也对自己撒了谎。  
——明明只是阳光太刺眼而已。  
——明明仅此而已。  
——明明他害怕和转校生交手不是因为对那张好看的脸下不去手。  
——明明只是那个瞬间于心不忍而已。  
只是不知何时这个想法在心底扎了根。

金钟大看着镜子里的自己。  
重新染回黑发是为了给自己鼓劲，他看着镜子里那个穿着诘襟的男孩暗自叹了口气。  
只是世事难料啊，他想。  
在医院躺了大半年，回到原来的学校因为学业跟不上再加上无心学习，最后辗转到了这个铃兰私立男子高校。本来以为自己的人生已经够凄惨了，但是他没想到自己的人生还充满了戏剧化的转折。  
本来只是想老老实实混个毕业什么的，结果入学第一天课间去上厕所的时候在空无一人的厕所发现因为踩了积水而滑倒昏过去的男生，好心把对方送去了医务室居然被告知对方是这个学校最不可以招惹的人物之一，叫做金俊勉，好像是什么Cobra混混组织的头目。  
特别是后来那个跑进医务室的男孩，瞪着玻璃珠一样的大眼睛把他全身上下打量了一个遍之后又慌慌张张的跑出去了。那个瞬间金钟大就知道自己玩蛋了。  
果然第二天去学校就发现大家看他的眼神都变了，走在路上的时候会被自动让一条道，同学们贴在走廊两边就好像给他送行一样——除开眼神充满了怜悯。  
但若是因为有困难就退缩的话，他就不是金钟大了。没人招惹他他也落了个清净，每天都可以去霸占整个图书馆，也不会因为眼神对上这种无理的原因被别人找茬了。  
这一天的户亚留市依旧下着雨，不过停雨后出了太阳。午后在阳光下读书也不失为一种浪漫，金钟大一正想着，却忽然感受到一股冷意——在这阳光下。他抬起头看去，破烂的窗外下垂眼的男生正眯着眼打量着他，见金钟大往这边看来便若无其事的离开了。两人的眼神只有瞬间的交汇，金钟大却莫名的感到寒意更甚，他从那对漆黑的瞳孔里读到杀意。  
即使粗线条如他，也知道对方是个危险人物。  
在这个学校会对他抱有这么大敌意的，恐怕就只有那个倒霉蛋金俊勉的部下了吧，金钟大绝望的想，虽然他什么都没干。神啊，至少让我在那个cobra上门麻烦之前好好享受一下这种安静的生活吧！金钟大在脑内大喊。  
很久之后，金钟大回想起来，只能痛恨这时的自己是无比的单纯幼稚。如果上天再给他一次机会，他一定不会乱给自己竖旗帜。

 

02.

“各位辛苦啦！我先走了！”  
纵使是夏夜，没有星星的时候空气也清冷了几分。从打工的寿司店出来，手上提着卖剩的寿司，金钟大吹了声口哨——他最近都在寿司店上周末班，为的是买下朋友那台二手机车，这样子便不用再每天挤轻轨上学了。  
打工的寿司店坐落在传统的街巷里，街道很窄，隔了好几百米才有一盏昏暗的街灯。不远处有人就着自动贩卖机的灯光点燃了香烟。  
如何区分普通的烟民和不良少年？金钟大瞥了一眼那群人，心中暗自叫苦。毋容置疑，会三三两两蹲在地上，像是聚众吸毒那样抽烟的只有不良少年了。  
对方看见他走了出来，丢下火光，纷纷起身往金钟大的方向走来。他僵硬在原地——如果现在退回寿司店，对方也会跟着进店，不良在寿司店里大闹一番的话他不仅会把工作丢了还需要赔修缮费，现在撒腿就跑的话就相当于跟对方挑明了自己的身份。  
呜哇，都是该死的Cobra。金钟大愤愤的想。  
按照不良的传统，既然金钟大“打败”了金俊勉，他现在就是名义上CoBra新的头目。新的强者的横空出世引来的只会是又一场腥风血雨，其他高校的不良少年也想会一会这个突然出现的绩优股。  
“呀，这不是钟大吗？刚下班？”  
背后突然传来男声，把金钟大吓了一大跳，他转过头去，发现是寿司店最近的常客，一个叫金珉锡的男生。因为年龄相仿，再加上金珉锡对他像是后辈般疼爱的态度，金钟大自然而然和对方熟络了起来。金钟大从不认为自己是一个对谁都能放下提防的人，但当对方是一个分寸拿捏的刚刚好并且向他展现出诚意的人的话，他自认为会很容易将对方归类为朋友。  
“珉锡哥…我现在……”  
如果告诉他现在自己正被不良追杀——金钟大苦恼的想，他看着眼前的看起来似乎弱不禁风的金珉锡，硬生生将说到一半的话咽回了肚子里——珉锡哥看起来不像是能一挑多的类型吧，这下子只能变成两个人一起逃跑了…可是珉锡哥居然穿着木屐……  
命运多舛，不幸者十有八九，金钟大安慰自己。  
金珉锡哪里知道金钟大已经在脑海里脑补完了一部大戏，拉起他的胳膊便往前走：“既然寿司店打烊了那你就陪哥哥去喝点酒吧。”  
金钟大没想到金珉锡力气也不小，拽着他迎面就往不良的方向走。他有些吃惊，和金珉锡往日的交谈局限于寿司店，因此金珉锡此时有些强迫的意味让他一时反应不过来。金钟大挣扎了几下，发现金珉锡丝毫没有松手的意思，还像是察觉不到不远处有一群不怀好意的豺狼似的前行着，看着越来越近的一大群黑影，看着即使是黑夜也闪闪发亮的金项链白口罩，金钟大绝望的闭上了眼…

金钟大感到过了一个世纪，金珉锡的声音突然响起，带着点笑意：“钟大，你为什么要闭着眼睛走路？这么困吗？”  
“啊？”金钟大猛地睁开眼，发现他和金珉锡还活着，闭上眼好像是上个瞬间的事，但又十分漫长。他回头看去，那群人站在原地没动。  
他确定他们刚刚即将和那群人撞上了才对。难道是他想多了吗？对方原来真的只是碰巧在那儿抽烟？  
“你好像心事很重的样子啊，有些事憋在心里是会憋坏的哦？”  
金珉锡轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，金钟大感到有暖意从被触碰的地方向四肢蔓延。他们正站在十字路口，街对面居酒屋的灯笼红彤彤的。金钟大莫名的鼻酸。  
或许，这个男人，是值得他信赖的存在啊。  
金钟大无法抑制这样的想法在脑海中盘旋。他也不知道为何，或许真是这段时间因为不良的恐吓而心力憔悴，居然如此轻易的想要将心里话告诉一个除了名字一无所知的人。又或者是，金珉锡身上沉稳的气质，让他下意识的觉得对方是值得他深交的存在呢？  
脆弱细腻的思绪将他包围了起来，如果他能够听见那句消失在风里的话就好了。  
那句不知是谁的窃窃私语：“你们看到金珉锡刚刚那个眼神了吗…如果刚刚他们经过的时候动手的话就会被那个男人在瞬间撕碎喉咙吧……应该说是不愧是Cobra的副头目啊……”

都暻秀重重的叹了口气，放下了筷子。  
听见他那声像是犯了痔疮的叹息声，朴灿烈饶有兴致的将视线从拉面上移开：“哟，我们就算被三十个人围殴连眉头都不会皱一下的小霸王居然会叹气？怎么啦，是不是看上哪个妞不知道怎么下手啊？”  
都暻秀一个眼刀甩了过去：“我是在想那个金钟大的事。”  
“啊你说到这个”朴灿烈听到这个名字，皱着眉放下了筷子，“这个金钟大很厉害啊，最近伯贤因为他的事好像有些不太对劲。”  
“与其说是他厉害，倒不如说是伯贤哥在自找麻烦吧。我这段时间被伯贤哥派去盯着金钟大，发现他基本上就是在图书馆看书，周末在寿司店上班。硬要说的话，给我的感觉像是一个和铃兰完全沾不上边的误入者。”  
朴灿烈挑眉：“但是他放倒了俊勉哥啊。你也不是不知道，因为俊勉哥这段时间不在，有好多杂牌军向我们挑衅呢。”  
“所以我就觉得很苦恼啊，”都暻秀接着说，“开学第一天就搞出这么大动静的人不应该乘胜追击彻底将我们击破吗，但他现在又沉寂了下来给我们调兵养将的时间？说实话，就算是我也看不懂他的动机。”  
“所以现在有两种可能性”都暻秀严肃的说，“不是金钟大还有更大的阴谋，就是我们的方向从一开始就错了。”

“所以总结起来就是你把在厕所摔倒的金俊勉扶去医务室结果被误会成打败金俊勉了是吗？”  
“对啦就是这样…害的我在学校被大家集体冷落，放学了校门前都是围堵我的外校生所以只能从趁没人注意的时候翻墙出去……人生太悲惨了点吧。”金钟大趴在桌子上悲鸣，胳膊旁是已经见底了的啤酒瓶。过了下班的点，居酒屋挤满了上班族，大家在啤酒瓶后高声谈论着一天的遭遇。因此就算是金钟大有些悲愤的大喊也不用担心。  
“虽然我不在乎别人怎么看我，但是我可是和平爱好者啊！只要这个误会一天不解开我就一天不能从正门光明正大的进学校啊！”  
“啊…这个问题的严肃性应该不止进学校这么点吧…”金珉锡怜悯的吐槽。  
“我只是想安安静静的度过这两年…打架什么的，饶了我吧……”金钟大好像有点醉了，打着酒嗝断断续续地说，“上次在图书馆还被一个男生狠狠地瞪了，拜托大哥，我才是受害者耶。”  
“哦？对方长什么样”金珉锡突然来了兴致，追问道。  
金钟大歪着头思索了一阵，说：“恩…下垂眼…长得干干净净的，就是给我一种很危险的感觉……”  
“不知道为什么，我觉得他应该是那个cobra的干部之一。”  
“干部是吗……”金珉锡低声重复了一遍，这时的金钟大酒劲已经上来了，大着舌头说着自己遭受的不公待遇，眼前的金珉锡已经分成了模模糊糊两个人影，所以他当然看不见金珉锡有些凝重的眼神。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那个孩子真的这么说了吗？”金俊勉敲着病床的栏杆，听金珉锡说到金钟大放学只能翻墙的时候终于忍不住笑出了声，“真是为难他了。”  
“所以你还不出面澄清的话，那个孩子怕是早晚撑不住的吧”金珉锡有些无奈的说，“你就行行好吧，算是帮他一个忙。”  
“哎呀这么晚了你还不回家嘛？”  
金珉锡上前给了他后脑勺一下：“别给我转移话题！”  
“哎，有你这么对待伤残人士的嘛…”金俊勉愁眉苦脸的揉着后脑勺，“我这不是给他一个试炼吗？”  
“看他有没有资格加入cobra吗…”金珉锡低声重复道。  
“在孤立无援的情况下他会怎么做呢？一个人一个人的去说服吗？还是坚持走自己的路呢？即使是一条满是阻碍的路？我很好奇。”金俊勉正色道，“我对金钟大这个人很好奇。”  
“就像石头剪刀布，一个组织不能只有拳头，还要有能克制拳头的布。所谓的副头目就是这样的存在。当大家都在挥舞拳头的时候，还要有人能够冷静下来告诉大家应该往哪里挥舞拳头，在战斗结束之后说一声‘大家辛苦啦’，只有这样的副头目才能让整个组织良好的运转起来。”  
“明年我和你毕业之后，二年级能都接管cobra的就是伯贤了吧。灿烈虽然很可靠，但他和伯贤一样有着致命的弱点，那就是一旦热血起来就会迷失方向。如果双眼能看到的地方变窄了，即使是绝对火力输出也会因为胡乱浪费力气而倒下。”  
金珉锡皱眉：“所以你想……”  
金俊勉接着说道：“我想要金钟大辅佐边伯贤。如果金钟大真的像你描述的这样，是一个临危不乱意志坚定的人的话，外人不能干扰他的判断，那他一定是副头目的不二人选，是一个能够让头目安心的向前行的靠山。这样子的cobra一定能够完成铃兰制霸。”  
金俊勉说完后金珉锡没有马上接话，一时间灯光刺眼的病房里只剩下蝉鸣声。金珉锡抱着胳膊思索了一阵，沉声道：“那你有想好怎么说服他吗？”  
金俊勉摇摇头：“当然没有。”  
“……”金珉锡无言的看着他。  
“这件事当然是交给伯贤去做啦，他的副头目当然是他来搞定咯”  
“哎可惜这就是问题所在了”金珉锡扶额，“伯贤好像对金钟大有很大的敌意呢。”  
“而且问题不止这一点”金珉锡继续说，“说实话，关于你想要金钟大加入cobra这个提议我持反对意见。”  
金俊勉挑眉：“说来听听。”  
“第一，能不能说服金钟大是一个问题。第二，金钟大这个人本身，我还是不能完全相信。”  
“哇靠不是吧大哥，主动接近对方的人是你耶，你现在跟我说你觉得他不可信？”金俊勉有点不相信自己的耳朵。  
“这件事我必须跟你汇报一下”金珉锡推了一下眼镜，“在喝酒的时候，我从他身上发现两个疑点。他跟我提及，他怀疑厕所里的那摊积水是人为因素造成的，也就是有人要故意陷害他。他为什么会这么说呢，是不是因为心中已经有人选了？我表示怀疑。”  
“第二个疑点，也是我细想之后觉得最可疑的地方。”  
“他说到他觉得边伯贤是cobra的干部。”  
“可是‘干部’可是只有不良才知道的黑话啊。”  
“你想啊”，金珉锡轻声说道，“金钟大看上去是乖乖仔的模样，如果他真的是他表现出来的这样子的好学生的话。他，根本，绝对，不可能，会用‘干部’这个词。”

 

03.

这本是一个稀疏平常的午后。户亚留市的雨季还没有过去，大雨让不良们对前往游戏厅失去了兴趣，于是朴灿烈拉上边伯贤在天台玩纸牌，都暻秀坐在蓄水槽最高处看着书。一切看起来都很美好，没有打斗，没有青春的躁动，除开心不在焉的边伯贤屡次输掉了游戏之外。  
有讯息传来，都暻秀翻开手机盖，表情突然变得凝重了起来：“伯贤哥，金…那个转校生，去了samurai的根据地，就是那个废车场。”  
“王炸！我赢了！”朴灿烈狠狠地把手中剩余的牌摔在桌上，用肩膀去撞边伯贤，“怎么样，你心心念念的金钟大怕是要被那群飞车党抢走咯？”  
“去你妈的”边伯贤给了朴灿烈一拳，又转过头去问都暻秀，“你觉得呢？那个转校生像是samurai的人吗？”  
“这不好说，我四处打听之后发现当年和伯贤哥你同一届的初中生里没有金钟大这号人物，也就是说他是外地来的。samurai最近有在向外地发展的趋势，他既可能是samurai招募来的外地人，也有可能……”  
边伯贤打断他：“你想说是巧合吗？那个废车场可不是什么一个大脑正常人会因为无聊而去的地方啊。”  
“samurai最近这段时间动静也很频繁啊”朴灿烈接话道，“听说招募了几个好手。据称就算是我们铃兰也有他们的人在。”  
边伯贤说：“我们可能要做最坏的打算，假定那个转校生是samurai的人。既然如此我们的敌人就不止铃兰剩下的杂牌军了，还有外面的飞车族对我们虎视眈眈。”  
都暻秀皱眉：“两面受敌吗，这样的话只怕就算了赢了也要被剥掉一层皮啊……”  
“既然如此就让我去会一会那个金钟大呗，趁samurai成气候之前…”朴灿烈用手掌在脖颈处隔空划了几划，“做掉他。”  
“不行，现在还不能妄下结论”边伯贤说，“那个转校生是不是samurai的人还不好说，眼下samurai最大的敌人不是我们，在他们所在的东区还有好几个老牌飞车党，在统一东区之前他们是没有办法轻举妄动的，可以暂时将他们放在一边之后再处理。”  
“灿烈，你要是在最终决战之前受伤的话对cobra的士气可是重大打击，我决不允许你出什么差错。”  
“阿秀，发讯息请示珉锡哥，问问他的意见。”  
边伯贤站起身，走到铁丝网前面。从这儿可以很好的俯瞰整个铃兰，现在是午后一点左右，校园里除去躺在雨水中的桌椅的残骸之外一切都是那么的宁静，就好像一所普通的不能再普通的男校。边伯贤深知这只是表面的和平，已经有星星点点的硝烟被埋下，只需要一个契机，就会被全线引爆。  
而那个契机，就是金俊勉的归来。  
究竟是在解决掉那个转校生之前完成铃兰制霸，还是除掉这个心头大患之后再进入最终阶段呢？边伯贤想知道珉锡哥——他想知道他们的副头目是怎么想的。  
留给三年级生的时间已经不多了，下个学期三年级生就要着手卒业就职问题了，因此只有这半年可以留给金俊勉去肃清铃兰。  
边伯贤叹息了一声：  
“cobra已经差不多……厌倦和平了啊”  
“伯贤哥……”都暻秀正准备上前说几句，朴灿烈却伸手拦住了他。  
朴灿烈难得表情严肃：“让他一个人待一会儿，现在的伯贤是听不进你的话的。”  
两人沉默下来，一同看向前方孤独的背影。  
他们都知道，自从金钟大出现，他们未来的二代目就像躁动不已的毒蛇，想要出击却不知从何下手。  
解铃还须系铃人，能够让边伯贤走出迷雾的，却只有金钟大，他们什么都做不了。

金钟大进入用厂房改造的samurai根据地时，张艺兴正在修理爱车。看见是金钟大来了，便丢下扳手张开双臂就要去给他一个拥抱。  
“这不是我们金倩倩吗，好久不见呀！给哥哥抱一个呗。”  
金钟大一个矮身就从张艺兴的胳膊下钻了过去，站在不远处尴尬的看着他：“艺兴哥，我已经是高中生了，能不能不要倩倩、倩倩的叫我了！”  
张艺兴笑嘻嘻的回绝道：“不行，就算你再怎么长大也是我弟弟。”  
两人寒暄了一阵，张艺兴问他：“那你今天大驾光临找哥哥有什么事呀？”  
“我记得艺兴哥的人脉资源很广吧，我想要一份cobra还有铃兰各个集团的资料。”  
“哦？”张艺兴挑眉，“你不会真的像传言的那样单挑金俊勉赢了吧？”  
“我像是那种人吗？”金钟大无奈的说，“我只是……被人陷害了而已。”  
张艺兴找了把椅子让金钟大坐下：“此话怎讲？”  
“现在还停留在假设阶段，所以我才来找你要他们的情报嘛”金钟大噘着嘴晃了晃张艺兴胳膊，“你真的忍心拒绝你可爱的弟弟的要求吗？”  
张艺兴无奈：“得，刚刚还不承认，现在我有利用价值了就知道喊哥哥了。”  
“做善事积德啊艺兴哥，我可不想卷入不良的纠纷里面。我需要用真相来换一个清净。”  
金钟大接着说道：“我现阶段的假想是，有人故意在金俊勉上厕所的时候袭击了他，将祸水东引到我身上，好转移cobra其他人的注意。他为什么要转移他们的注意？因为他想从背后杀cobra一个措手不及，并且他没有那个实力正面对抗cobra。或者说，他想趁cobra群龙无首的时候调兵养将，最后将cobra一网打尽。无论如何，我觉得金俊勉受伤绝对不只有摔倒那么简单，根本不可能有人会因为摔倒就受伤住院的。”  
金钟大说完之后张艺兴一时间没有接话，金钟大的话信息量太大，隔了好一会儿他才问：“照你这么说，金俊勉应该知道袭击自己的人是谁。他现在在医院已经醒过来了吧，为什么不出来指认这个人呢？”  
“对，这就是问题所在了”金钟大打了个响指，“为什么他不说？他作为cobra的头目他为什么不敢说出来呢？能让这么大一个集团的番长害怕说出来，只有两种可能性，一种是对方他惹不起，我个人觉得这个可以排除掉；第二种可能性，也是我坚信的，袭击他的人，就是cobra的某个人！”  
“对于不良来说，最重要的是义气。兄弟之情是他们最看重的东西，像cobra这样的大集团最害怕的不是强大的敌人，而是被敌人从内部瓦解，这才是最致命的！金俊勉肯定知道这一点，所以谁也没说，他肯定会采取单独行动。”  
“钟大”张艺兴突然眯起眼，“我可以给你你想要的所有情报，但是我有一个条件，你要和我分享你的调查进展。”  
“这恐怕不行”金钟大一口否决，“艺兴哥你是samurai的人，虽然我相信你，但samurai的利益到底跟我的利益不一样，我刚刚跟你说的那些话就是我能全部透露给你的了。”  
张艺兴笑了：“你就这么相信我？你不怕我自己去调查清楚然后背后捅你一刀？”  
空气突然凝固了下来，两人无言对视着，对视的目光里好像要迸发出火花。过了一会儿，金钟大轻声说：“你没办法那么做，在你没有统一东区之前，直接去招惹北区霸主铃兰是会引火上身的。”  
“更何况”金钟大犹豫了一下，“艺兴哥你不是samurai的头目吧？”  
张艺兴长叹一声，躺倒在了沙发上，笑着说：“真是败给你了，钟大你是真的长大了啊。”  
“给我三天时间。”  
金钟大从口袋里掏出两包七星烟，丢给张艺兴。站起身便准备走。  
“对了”张艺兴叫住他，“三天之后我送到你家去，你别再来这儿了。”  
“怎么了吗？”金钟大有点摸不着头脑。  
“我可不想被别人看见我们有太多交集啊”张艺兴平静的说，“samurai总有一天会和统一了铃兰的cobra开战的吧，在战争前被看见和敌人有来往可不妙啊。”  
“你在说什么呀，我又不是cobra的人！”金钟大挥挥手，也没当真，转身走了。  
“虽然你现在不是cobra的人，但你觉得你逃得掉金珉锡的眼睛吗”张艺兴看着金钟大的背影，感慨道，“要是他会放过任何可能的人才的话，cobra怎么可能会有今天。”  
“艺兴哥你才是，为什么不把刚刚那个小子挖过来。就算是我也能知道他那个大脑有多值钱。”  
待金钟大的背影消失在雨中，侧门被打开，闪进来两个穿着皮夹克皮裤的高个子年轻人。其中那个声音还带着童音的男生说道。  
“现在是干部会议吧，你们溜出来被发现了会有一顿揍的吧”张艺兴重新拿起了扳手，也没看向两个年轻人，“我可保不了你们。”  
“有什么关系”另一个年轻人打了一个哈欠，“真他妈无聊死了，也不知道艺兴哥你怎么这么能忍，还呆在这个傻逼组织。”  
见张艺兴没有接话，他又说道：“艺兴哥你别装傻了，你又不是不知道，要不是因为你在这儿，我和世勋根本不会来samurai的好吗？”  
张艺兴笑着摇摇头，答非所问：“鹬蚌相争渔翁得利，你们懂不懂？”

 

04.

没完没了的雨。  
没有星星也没有月亮，只有簌簌作响的风声。  
边伯贤撑着伞站在雨中。眼前是车来车往的主街道，身后是人群。他正站在户亚留市最繁华的地带，即使是夏天，即使周围人声鼎沸，他却感到寒冷。  
他被抛弃了。  
就好比当他们走在通往山顶的道路时，其他人纷纷去坐缆车，只有他一人固执的想要靠双腿爬上去。自己爬过的山最真实，自己看过的风景最美，自己做成的事最有自豪感。  
只是什么时候，这么相信的只剩下他一个人了呢？

时间倒退到前一天，金钟大坐在图书馆里翻看着张艺兴送来的资料。  
这份资料十分详细，cobra每一个成员的来历都被记录了下来。当金钟大翻着厚厚一叠资料时不禁感慨张艺兴的情报收集手段之厉害。  
他摊开了专属于cobra成员的一叠资料，显然这份资料是根据资料主人在cobra内地位的重要性进行排序的。金钟大看着第二页的金珉锡的资料一时语塞。  
他又翻了一页，这一页资料的主人叫做“边伯贤”。  
他看见了那对见过一眼便让他忘怀不了的下垂眼。  
这张照片显然是偷拍，边伯贤翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，一只手随意的倚着后排的课桌，大概是谁讲了什么，他嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，眼神漫不经心。周围的人将他整个的簇拥在其中，金钟大看出来他是这群人的核心人物。  
他想起那天他们四目相对，边伯贤逆着光站在走廊里，即使五官模糊不清，他却能看见那对漆黑的瞳孔。即使是短暂的那几秒，他也能感受到对方身上某种异样的存在。  
这个人——金钟大看着边伯贤的履历——这个人一定是cobra的下一代头目。

当一页一页成员资料被翻过去，金钟大产生自己正在检阅一份文献的错觉。张艺兴给他的资料是如此的精细，竟让他感到胆战心机。  
他无法抑制自己去想：如果铃兰和samurai打起来，铃兰有胜算吗？  
张艺兴那天已经说得很清楚了，samurai未来和铃兰必然有一场架会要打。虽然他不知道铃兰对samurai的了解程度，但单看张艺兴搜集来的资料便知道铃兰已经完全暴露在对方的手术刀之下了。  
铃兰校内必有内鬼，金钟大想。  
眼下铃兰还处在群雄割据的状态之下，特别是在最大的集团cobra头目金俊勉住院之后，各个集团的纷争又重新激烈了起来，谁都想趁金俊勉不在的时候咬上这块肥肉一口。一时间鱼龙混杂。金钟大在铃兰呆的这将近一个月，将张艺兴的资料与自己观察结合起来，不难发现铃兰有那么几块硬骨头：三年级A班的金成敏，B班的南民浩，F班的崔直俊，二年级E班的郑顺义。如果cobra想要动他们，只怕会要自损八百。  
也就是说cobra现在的处境是两面受敌啊，金钟大下意识的叹了口气，并没有意识到自己这种想法的可怕之处。  
基本上嫌疑人可以锁定在这四个人之中了，既然cobra急于制霸铃兰，反过来想这三个三年级生的心情之急切恐怕也不会输于cobra，因而范围可以进一步缩小到三个人身上。接下来的一步就是寻找他们与cobra成员之间的共同点，如果是他们派去混入cobra的内鬼，那两人之间一定会有某种交集，就读于同一个班级或者住的地方离得近之类的都可能成为内鬼和他们之间的交叉点。  
金钟大将三人的资料单独抽了出来，看到某一栏时突然转身重新将郑顺义的资料取了出来。他将两份资料放在一起再次仔细端详起来。  
“原来如此…原来这就是答案啊！”  
他喃喃自语道。  
只是还有一点…还有一点，他不太能明白，恐怕只有见到金俊勉之后才能知道答案。  
可是这不管他的事，金钟大“啪”地一声将资料关上站起了身。  
他已经找到了他想要的东西，一切都结束了。

都暻秀闯进来的时候金俊勉正在和医生道别。门被蛮力推开，撞在墙上发出一声巨响，都暻秀闯了进来，他手中还捏着手机。  
“是金钟大…他想和你通话……”都暻秀显然是跑过来的，他上气不接下气的说，只是眼睛里满溢的震惊出卖了他。  
为什么金钟大会有都暻秀的电话？  
金俊勉皱着眉接过电话：“你好，这里是金俊勉。”  
“你好，我是金钟大。很抱歉打扰你了，请问你明天有空吗？我有一件事想和你谈谈。”  
“关于cobra内鬼的事。”  
金俊勉看向依旧处在震惊中的都暻秀，沉默了一阵，回复道：“明晚八点，铃兰图书馆见。”  
直到挂断电话，都暻秀才从状况之外找回了理智。金俊勉有些好笑的看着他，一向沉稳的都暻秀竟然有如此失态的时候，看样子金钟大这一击直球可以说是相当漂亮了。  
“我之前一直在想，金钟大面对这场误解会怎么做”金俊勉对都暻秀说，“他会退缩吗？他会忍耐到风波过去吗？”  
“只是我没想到……他这招主动出击，可以说是相当精彩啊”他不禁感慨道，“这一次无论珉锡怎么想，我一定要让金钟大加入cobra。”  
金俊勉拍了拍都暻秀肩膀，话语意味深长：“多和未来的二代目副头目学学吧阿秀。以不变应万变是你擅长的，但有的时候主动出击说不定会有更好的效果。”

时间回到那个雨夜。  
金钟大吃过晚饭后一直坐立不安，便早早到了图书馆。  
天知道他给金俊勉打电话是鼓起了多大的勇气，能统率cobra的男人岂能简单到哪里去。特别是当金俊勉沉稳的声音响起的时候他差点慌了手脚，就连之前想好的一套说辞都被忘在了脑后，下意识的就把话全部秃噜了出来。  
金钟大在心里暗暗鄙视了一下自己。  
寂静的走廊里脚步声由远及近，图书馆的门被拉开，出现了三张熟悉的面孔。  
约莫是在病床上躺了一个月的原因，金俊勉的肤色有点苍白，笑起来倒是和蔼可亲。旁边的都暻秀和金珉锡反倒是没有什么表情。  
金钟大点头致意，当目光扫到金珉锡的时候心情有点复杂。  
——他想起那天晚上的酒后吐真言，再次坚定了内心觉得金珉锡是个老狐狸的想法。  
“那么我就单刀直入了，你说你找我是关于cobra的…内鬼的事是吗？”  
“是的”金钟大点点头，“我知道那个在厕所袭击你的人是谁了，但是作为知道这个人名字的交换条件，我希望你能答应我一件事。”  
金俊勉笑了笑：“我还不知道你说的是不是真的就要让我答应你一个条件吗？你的胆子很大嘛？”  
金钟大向后退了一步，将身子靠在桌子上，以期减轻对双腿的负担——他太大意了，因为金俊勉笑起来没什么攻击力竟然一时间忘了这个人可是cobra的头目这件事。纵使金俊勉笑的风轻云淡，金钟大根本不能从他眼里读到笑意，反倒是感到了威压，他的双脚有些发软，只好靠桌子的支撑不让自己露出马脚。  
他强打精神，继续说道：“但是如果我把cobra头目因为自己人的袭击而受伤住院这件事说出去，想必对你们的士气打击很大吧，在竞争铃兰顶点的这个节骨眼上你能容忍这种事的发生吗？”  
金俊勉收了笑，示意他继续说。  
“众所周知的，cobra是铃兰最有可能争取顶点的集团。因此袭击你而让cobra陷入群龙无首状态，最大的受益者是最有嫌疑的。我经过调查发现，三年级F班的崔直俊，在你住院的这段时间表现的最为活跃，在很短时间里就将A班C班E班F班对cobra统治不满的反叛者招募到了旗下，随后崔直俊又和二年级的郑顺义勾结到了一起,因而基本上与cobra陷入了两军对峙的局面。在这么短的时间里要做到这么多是不可能的，所以我再一查发现，早在你住院之前崔直俊就已经悄悄行动了起来，有人目击他在咖啡店和郑顺义碰面，或许那个时候他们就已经开始计划袭击你了。”  
金俊勉点点头：“继续。”  
“但是具体计划执行人并不是他们，因为如果他们在场的话你是没办法完全放下戒心的。于是他们就找了cobra内部的人来执行，威逼利诱或者别的什么都行。这个人选很特殊，只要一个人才能办得到。”  
金钟大从口袋里掏出一张纸，递给金俊勉，金俊勉接过后扫了一眼便递给了一旁的金珉锡。  
“二年级C班的郑建宇。和崔直俊郑顺义同样毕业于东口中学，不仅如此，当年和郑顺义更是同班同学。不是在一年级时候就宣誓效忠于cobra，反而是在二年级才加入的。只不过因为你们人数太多，才让对方有机可趁。”  
“我要说的就是这些了，作为封口条件，我希望你们能至少澄清不是我袭击的cobra头目就行。”  
金钟大一口气说了下去，说到最后像是嘴巴先于大脑做出反应，顺其自然的将那些话说了出来，这些天压在心底黑色的情绪被一五一十的倾吐了出来，他感到一丝酣畅淋漓。  
可是当他抬头看向金俊勉时，却发现对面三人完全没有露出一丝一毫的诧异之情。  
金钟大心里一紧，难道他的想法不对吗？  
“相当了不起的推理能力，可是终归只是推理而已。”  
金俊勉平静的说：“因为那天我之所以会昏过去，确实只是摔了一跤而已。”  
“不！怎么会！”金钟大难以置信的睁大眼，旁边的金珉锡说道：“这个月雨水本身就多，加上那天厕所的窗户没关，就算是摔跤也是情有可原的。”  
“可是，怎么会有人因为摔跤而后脑勺鼓那么大一个包！？”金钟大不禁抬高了音量，声音有些发抖，正想再说些什么，但当他看到金俊勉有些阴沉的脸色时瞬间明白了一切。  
就像是在说旧的伤疤就不要再提了。  
“难道你们……”  
“明白了吗？明白了就好”金俊勉笑了笑，“我喜欢和聪明人对话。他们至少明白我的意思。”  
“不过除此之外，你还犯了一个致命的错误  
——你太小看了cobra的副头目。  
你说的这些可不是只有你一个人才能想到的啊。”  
金钟大的目光在三人脸上来回转，最后目光落在一脸平静的金珉锡身上。金钟大偷偷将手心的汗揩在衣服上，事情发展顺序太出乎他的意料。到底姜还是老的辣，金俊勉早在来见他之前就那个郑建宇处理掉了，所以面对他的交易才会显得如此游刃有余。之所以话里有话的强调“只是摔了一跤”实质上是在警告金钟大，警告他如果装作不知道发生过什么，还有活命的机会。  
——既然如此，金钟大咽了口口水——既然如此，就赌一把。  
“既然…番长你只是摔一跤的话，那就没有必要封锁消息吧。”金钟大沉声道。  
三人神色一变，金珉锡拉住想冲上去的都暻秀。  
“那天我扶你去医务室之后第一个赶来的就是都暻秀。但是出乎我意料的是在得知你伤情之后他没有留下来而是跑了出去，这之后直到他重新赶回来这段时间都没有你的部下来医务室看望你。甚至于关于我打败你的谣言也是在第二天才开始流窜起来的。都暻秀离开的这段时间其实是去找珉锡哥商量对策了吧，然后等你醒后你们三个又统一了口径，封锁了你伤情的消息，所以cobra其他干部才会对你居然要住这么长时间的院这件事一无所知。而实际情况是你既没有骨折也没有缝针，根本不需要住这么久的院，特别是在登顶铃兰的关键时期，你只剩下半年的时间的节骨眼上你怎么会有心情住那么久的院？”  
金钟大知道他无法停下，如果不能说服对方，那等待他的很可能就是一顿暴揍。他此刻感到异常的平静，他能做的只是亮出自己的底牌。只是不知为何，他好像从金俊勉眼里读到了笑意？  
“如果我猜的没错的话，你其实是在等其他集团拼的头破血流然后再一网打尽对吧？不费吹灰之力，在兵力完整的前提下问鼎铃兰。”  
金钟大说完，没有人接话。都暻秀瞪大眼睛看着他，金珉锡一如既往看不出在想什么，倒是金俊勉脸上表情丰富的很。四个人各怀心事，就这么沉默着，只有雨滴锲而不舍的砸在窗户上，还有窗下偷听者急促的呼吸声。  
过了一会儿，金俊勉嘴里蹦出两个字：“精彩”  
“啊？”金钟大一愣。  
笑容又重新回到了金俊勉脸上，他一边鼓掌一边转过头去对金珉锡说：“我就说了吧，要是错过了他我会后悔一辈子的。”

金钟大走后金俊勉还沉浸在那段精彩的推理，除去两边金珉锡和都暻秀的脸色不太好看。  
“虽然说那孩子的心情都写在脸上，但是只要好好培养一下也能变成珉锡你这样的老狐狸吧？”  
“都说了不要叫我老狐狸…”金珉锡微弱的反抗，旁边的都暻秀自从金钟大说了那番话之后就一直一副魂魄出窍的模样呆愣着坐在那儿，金珉锡看他这样知道是被金钟大的推理震惊到了，叹了口气正想说点什么，却突然看见都暻秀突然眼前一亮，喊道：  
“…伯贤哥？”  
金俊勉金珉锡转过头去，看见边伯贤站在门口。  
边伯贤神情复杂，脸色看不出阴晴：  
“他…那个金钟大说的都是真的吗？”  
“你都听见了啊”金俊勉叹了口气，“虽然现在说有点晚，但是因为这个计划是临时想出来的所以就这么演下去了，这段时间把你们蒙在鼓里真是对不住啊。”  
他走去拍拍边伯贤的肩膀，继续说道：“不过没有关系，就在刚刚我已经找到了cobra缺失的最后一块拼图。”  
“那个转校生，金钟大，就是cobra需要的最后一块拼图。”  
——都暻秀眯起眼。  
就在刚刚，他似乎看到边伯贤眼底一闪而过的愤怒。  
是他错觉吗？

 

05.

被算计了。  
这是金钟大一只脚踏入居酒屋的第一想法。他来不及缩回脚步便被金俊勉揽住了肩膀，对方还是笑的很开心的样子，只是手上暗暗用劲把金钟大往里推了进去。金钟大看着眼前cobra干部们神色不一的脸，感到欲哭无泪。  
他真心以为金俊勉打电话说有事找他是真的有事，没想到居然是被骗来吃饭——准确的说，是庆祝金俊勉出院的宴席。他早应该想到，他早应该对cobra的人再提高一点警惕心，特别是三年级的金俊勉和金珉锡。出席这种场合就等同于承认自己是cobra的人了，退一万步讲也是和cobra有关系的人，金钟大感到自己就像是上了一条贼船，谁知道以后有人找cobra的碴会不会惦记上他的脑袋——  
他作为平凡人的高中生生涯恐怕是要结束了，金钟大盯着眼前那条可怜的鳗鱼想。  
“你怎么啦，不吃鳗鱼？”  
一颗脑袋凑过来，朴灿烈瞪着双大眼睛越凑越近，眼看着光线都快被对方给挡住了，金钟大赶忙一个手肘推开了对方。他自我感觉下手力度也不大，哪知朴灿烈捂着被他撞到的地方就嗷了一嗓子，整个人往后一弹，动静之大一下把其他人的注意力都吸引了过来。  
包括从始至终一言不发的——坐在金钟大对面的那个下垂眼男生也抬起了头，皱着眉望着朴灿烈：“怎么了？”  
朴灿烈连忙摆摆手：“没有呢，我在跟钟大开玩笑的呢。”  
边伯贤的目光在两人脸上转了一转，又闷声不吭的低下头去戳味噌汤里的萝卜。旁边的金俊勉一脸老父亲式的和蔼笑容：“钟大一上来就和灿烈打成一片了呢。”  
金钟大忽视掉金俊勉套近乎的话，坚定地与试图抢走他那块鳗鱼的朴灿烈作斗争——cobra可以不加，但是饭不可以不吃。两人一时较起了真，就用筷子在空中打架，金钟大一个用力往后拽，谁知朴灿烈竟然松了筷子，金钟大瞬间给了坐在旁边的都暻秀脑袋一个手肘击。和刚刚那下不同，这次根本没把握尺度，就连金钟大都听到了那声闷响。  
他连忙丢下筷子：“对不起对不起对不起！！我不是故意的！”  
朴灿烈在旁边坏笑：“行啊钟大，半个小时之内连续干掉了2人，再来1个就可以三振出局了。”  
金钟大回头瞪了朴灿烈一眼，等转过头来就发现都暻秀脸上神情诡谲。他顺着都暻秀的目光看去，看见了自己正在替都暻秀揉脑袋的手——朴灿烈还在旁边好死不死的吹了声口哨。金钟大悻悻地收回手——他突然觉得头顶橘黄色的灯光照的人有点热——以及对面边伯贤的奇怪的目光也让他觉得有点热。  
以后绝对，绝对不要再和cobra扯上关系了，金钟大恨恨地戳着罪魁祸首——那块鳗鱼肉，如是想到。  
轻易许下的誓言是很容易被打破的，因为第二天朴灿烈又找上了金钟大。  
那时候他一如既往独享着图书馆，朴灿烈站在外面敲了敲窗：“钟大，跟我去一趟天台，我有事找你。”  
天台的四周围以破旧的铁丝网，铁丝网的缝隙中透着夕阳。最后一点火红色的光线照在楼顶建筑的墙壁上，照亮了墙面上的涂鸦。旧的涂鸦被白色颜料草草掩盖，在这之上又有新的涂鸦，诸如“喧哗上等”“天上天下唯我独尊”“铃兰制霸”此类的话语。金钟大仰着头看见最上方的黑色大字体写着：“铃兰顶点：金俊勉”。  
“你是第一次见到吗”朴灿烈看见他盯着涂鸦墙不说话，便走了过来，“这是铃兰的传统，每一届有资格占据天台的强者都会用这种方式来保证自己的名字永远在铃兰流传下去。尽管大家都知道，一旦毕业自己的涂鸦就会被新的名字覆盖”朴灿烈停顿了一下，“但是…至少，至少能够感受到自己确实真正的在这铃兰存在过。”  
“我不明白”金钟大听见自己说，“我不明白为什么你们那么想要制霸铃兰。”  
朴灿烈笑了笑：“铃兰的顶点之所以这么吸引人不仅是因为在此之前从没有人做到过，更重要的是‘做到’本身。所谓的不良…其实归根到底就是被社会的主流遗弃的孤儿罢了。明明渴望着爱却不会说，想要拼命呐喊却没有人听见。所以只能用拳头用鲜血代替语言去向所有人证明我们的存在。。”  
“这个学校……多得是因为在外面得不到认同所以来寻找同伴的人。因为不会念书又没有耐心读书，被同学孤立，被市民们嫌恶，被这个世界所歧视的人，不懂自己能做什么，又不甘心被外人冷落，所以在这个学校来寻找真实的自己的人罢了。”  
“是……是一群因为不知道未来，也没有别处可去，只能拼命地活在当下的傻瓜而已。”朴灿烈轻声说道。  
“那么，钟大”他转过头来看向金钟大，嬉笑的神色不知什么时候从朴灿烈脸上褪去，他的神色严肃，“钟大你又为什么要来铃兰呢？你想要在这个学校寻找到什么呢？”  
傍晚的风吹过，带着烟味和雨后青草的香味，太阳已经沉下去四分之三，残留了一点血红的光照在朴灿烈身上，金钟大看着这样的朴灿烈，没有接话。

 

06.

心情烦闷的时候就去追逐风吧。  
那是边伯贤在他不算漫长的十几年人生中领悟到的真谛。万事万物变成残影慢慢向后退去，唯有这带着腐烂气息的风追赶上他，亲吻他的脸庞。月夜下万物虚无，只有他和发动机的轰鸣声同在，撕裂所有的静寂，化作一道闪电径直穿越过。脑海里一切的烦恼都在速度的洗礼之中被抹去，唯有那颗心脏用剧烈的跳动来作活着的证明。  
在决定抛却所谓的“正道”之后，边伯贤很少有过烦恼，就算有也不过是一场架就可以解决的问题罢了。他练过合气道，打架以出手诡谲多变著称，初中时候便是统领一个学校的人物。初三时候省吃俭用打点零工，买了一台机车。某一天放学在车棚遇见一个久久徘徊在自己机车前的男人，那人用羡慕的眼光看着他的车，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你真有眼光。”  
那是他和金俊勉的第一次会面。  
不久之后他听说了金俊勉以二年级生身份盘踞铃兰战斗力排行榜首的传说。憧憬着与自己趣味相投并且充满着人格魅力的前辈，他升学去了铃兰，在一年级争霸战中脱颖而出加入了cobra。这本来是一个对于任何不良来说都像是电影中才会有的人生一样，但是边伯贤就是做到了，他知道金俊勉终将统一铃兰，而自己的名字也会因为cobra的制霸被永远的写入铃兰历史之中。他加入cobra，和其他人一起为cobra打架流血，铃兰就像氧气一样流入他的身体里，在他血液里滚烫，在他伤口上绽放……  
只是什么时候开始呢，什么时候开始这么坚持的只剩下他自己了呢？  
那个转校生的脸庞突然浮现在脑海——边伯贤皱着眉将油门踩到了底，只留下发动机轰鸣声贯穿夜空。  
下班之后走在回家路上时金钟大忽然想起前几日横道坊主发售的CD——这一阵子因为打工以及学校的烦心事，他居然差点错过了限贩。所幸就在北区有着全户亚留市最大的CD贩售店，金钟大这么庆幸着一边小跑着过去。  
今晚倒是月色甚美，没有云朵，还有几颗星星做点缀，漫长的雨季好像过去了，晚风徐徐吹来竟让金钟大近来有些烦闷的心情好转了许多。推开CD贩售店的门时店里空调开得太低，金钟大打了个寒颤。果然因为是横道坊主新CD贩售的原因，三三两两的高中生正戴着耳机听着音乐，一时间金钟大居然找不到可以试听的耳机——或许是因为今晚月色，金钟大心情不算坏，便随意走在货架前一边漫不经心的挑选着好看的封面一边等待着空位。  
CD店东南方向的角落里堆着的是陈年未能贩卖出的CD，大多生了灰，少有人来，倒像是个杂物堆积处。金钟大转到这偏僻的角落时竟对上了一对熟悉的眼睛。  
都暻秀手里捧着一张专辑，抬头看见是金钟大的时候那对大眼睛里闪过了一丝惊讶，但金钟大的眼睛却落到对方鼻尖的灰尘上。  
“那个…有灰哦……”金钟大出声提醒道。  
他确实有发誓过不要再与cobra有过多的接触——但或许是出自直觉，金钟大能感觉得到都暻秀性格里的沉稳。从金俊勉住院这件事来看，都暻秀在cobra里面或许也是一个智囊一样的人物，有着不逊色于金珉锡的冷静与沉稳。当他站在那儿的时候，就算一块生了根的树，稳稳地为cobra提供着根基。  
换而言之，抛却两人的身份，金钟大是很愿意与都暻秀这样的人交往的。  
都暻秀慌忙用袖子擦了擦鼻尖，小声嘟囔了一句“抱歉”。金钟大看着他绯红的耳尖莫名心情又好转了三分。他目光又跳到都暻秀手中，忍不住惊呼出声：“这是シングル？”他这声嗓音倒是不大，却把都暻秀吓了一跳：“你也听横道坊主？”  
金钟大没听到他话语的七分狐疑，继续兴奋的盯着那张CD：“是呀，我找了好久没找到这个初版呢，没想到在这儿居然还有！”  
“我也是刚刚无意识中发现的”都暻秀把CD递给金钟大，“シングル带塑封二手CD之前炒得很高，没想到在这儿还可以找到一手。”  
金钟大接过CD，翻到背面看了看曲目，又翻过来看封面。都暻秀看他像捧着块玉似的翻来覆去的掂量，眼底还放光，就知道他喜欢的紧。谁知金钟大就这么眼睛黏着CD看了一会儿，又把它递给了都暻秀。“真好呢…”金钟大感慨了一声，眼睛还是没离开那一小张专辑。都暻秀被他恋恋不舍的目光盯得后颈发凉，赶紧又塞到了金钟大怀里：“你先拿着吧，我再找找看。”  
这次金钟大没有犹豫，立马又还给了他：“先到先得。”  
都暻秀哭笑不得，从某种意义上来说，他愿意让给金钟大是希望卖个人情，日后顺水推舟把金钟大纳入cobra范围内，但是金钟大这人太无欲无求了点，无论是金俊勉亲自出马力邀他或者是朴灿烈先打友情牌，他都对cobra的铃兰制霸一点兴趣都没有，现在跟他也是，像是只被踩了尾巴的猫，但凡可能——只是可能——涉及到原则问题便变得十分坚定。  
估计是两人争执的声音高了点，本就不甚聒噪的店里其他人注意力被吸引了过来。等都暻秀回过神来的时候两个高个子男生走了过来。染了橘发的男生嚼着口香糖，弦月眉将硬朗感与本身尚未脱离稚气的脸颊完美的融合在了一起，小麦肤色的男生只是半眯着眼——越是漫不经心的目光，越是步步锁定了二人。仅仅是第一印象，直觉告诉都暻秀不可以和这两人正面冲突。倒是金钟大还没察觉到似的，依旧在都暻秀耳边嘟嘟囔囔着，他听着金钟大的高分贝有点脑仁疼，拽住了金钟大手腕给了他一个眼神让他看后面。  
金钟大看着走过来的两人有点茫然：“抱歉，吵到你们了吗？”  
橘发青年噗嗤一下笑出声，扑克脸瞬间破功：“钟大哥，你怎么这么可爱？”  
都暻秀皱起了眉：“你们…认识？”  
金钟大一边拼命摆手，橘发青年一边在后面拼命点头。金钟大看着都暻秀快打结了的眉毛慌了神，他又不傻，这两人穿着samurai的皮衣，皮衣背后巫师骷髅头要多张狂就有多张狂，他和cobra还有一肚子帐没结呢，要是再跟samurai扯上关系，怕不是要被cobra扒了层皮。  
金钟大越想越慌，转过头去问对方：“你别胡说，我们又不认识。”  
橘发青年皱巴了脸，跟金钟大欺负他似的：“什么呀，钟大哥之前来samurai找艺兴哥还不是称兄道弟的，怎么在铃兰待久了就变成cobra的走狗了吗？”  
这话初听有点刺耳，都暻秀越听越刺耳，刚向前迈了一步就被金钟大拦了下来。之前始终一言不发的另一个男生也向前走了一步，死死盯着都暻秀，手还插在兜里，大有挑衅的意味。气氛在瞬间被点燃，仿佛在一瞬间将这个小小角落的氛围抛到燃点的同时将四人冰冻在原地。穿着皮夹克的两人本就醒目，这会儿又像是要开打的模样，任是谁的店里都害怕被不良少年莫名的干架殃及。金钟大眼瞅着望这边奔过来的店员就在心底哀嚎——要是这两人真的动起手来，怕是连他也要进这家店的黑名单了——特别是都暻秀和对面那人大眼瞪小眼的，他拽着都暻秀的手都快抽筋了——  
…既然如此——金钟大深吸了一口气————  
“对不起你们认错人啦！”  
一边这么冲着两人吼一边猛地一个用力把都暻秀拽了回来，拽着他就往外跑——一切发生在电光火石之间——金钟大拉着都暻秀趁着那两人鼓膜还被震得发疼的时候赶紧一溜烟的窜了出去。出了店，恰好人行道闪绿灯，金钟大想也没想就撞开人群横冲直撞到了马路对面，又穿过了一街店铺跑到了天桥下。  
等金钟大停下来喘口气的时候才发现跟过来的都暻秀瞠目结舌，手里攥着那张可怜的专辑。过了好半天都暻秀才找回意识，张了张嘴发出了几个音节，还是瞪着大眼睛看着他。  
金钟大被他瞪得心里发慌，赶紧岔开话题，他指着都暻秀手里那张专辑，苦笑：“这下怕是再也进不了那家店了。”  
都暻秀没理会他打岔：“你认识samurai的人？”  
金钟大卡了壳，扭过头去不忍心看都暻秀眼睛里期待的光芒。他害怕着都暻秀的眼睛，被对方那样专注的盯着看的时候，内心所有的秘密仿佛都被晾晒在阳光下一样。  
都暻秀看他不接话，知道金钟大还没把他当可以说真话的对象，就捡了重点说：“你应该知道，北区是铃兰的地盘，从来没有组织敢在铃兰的地盘上找茬。西区的samurai是最近异军突起的组织，说不定是西区日后的霸主，对方敢这么明目张胆的在铃兰的地盘上找茬，说不定正想着扩张势力范围，而因为铃兰内斗所以从未统一过的北区就成为他们的第一块肥肉。”  
——是，是这样没错，可是快停下来——一个声音在金钟大内心尖叫。  
金钟大还是没看他眼睛，都暻秀也不急，他只要确保自己的每一个字都进到了金钟大耳朵里去：“一旦samurai和铃兰火拼起来…就算是你也很难幸免于难吧。就算是你，就算是不战主义，一旦双方杀红了眼，你又怎么在这趟浑水中全身而退呢。Samurai如果想要北区，那你也是他的敌人。”  
——不，不要再听下去了——那个声音依旧在尖叫——他在教唆你，他想要牵着你的鼻子走。  
“钟大……即使是这样，你也不愿意告诉我任何关于samurai的情报吗？”  
话音落下之后是一阵沉默。等到摩托车呼啸而过，银白色光束在金钟大的睫毛一溜而过时。都暻秀惊讶的发现金钟大重新看向他的眼神是前所未有的坚定。他直视着都暻秀的眼睛，反客为主，无懈可击。  
“抱歉，我没有什么好说的。对于我这种胆小的人来说，如何保全自己小命才是最重要的。你们…你们要怎么做，与我无关。”

金珉锡吐了个烟圈，烟味飘散在空气中徒留在鼻腔里苦涩的气息。他烟瘾不算重，就想事的时候喜欢抽上一两根。倒是这次，他倚在阳台上看着月亮，手边的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头。  
今晚没有云遮月，只留下清冷的淡白色光圈冷冷清清的挂在空中。四周几颗星星没精打采的，只是偶尔闪烁一下。金珉锡看着这样的夜晚，觉得风吹的有点冷——但到底比不过心底冷。  
就在刚刚，金俊勉向铃兰其他组织递上的战帖被全部原封不动的送回——换而言之，铃兰其他组织联合起来，拒绝了和cobra沟通，也就意味着他们决定一致成为金俊勉制霸铃兰的绊脚石。  
金珉锡看着孤零零的月，旁边是空了的烟盒和还有零星火点的烟灰缸。  
究竟，究竟是哪儿出错了呢？

 

07.

这本是一个寻常的工作日。  
铃兰高校一带依旧是人烟稀少，坐在街道尽头的铃兰，一路走去路边商店店门紧闭。雨停了有一阵，太阳烘烤着大地，电线杆上乌鸦有一搭没一搭的鸣叫着。一切都显得寂寥却又空旷。  
不寻常的是铃兰校园里的紧张气氛——纵使昔日不良少年们没少因为眼神对上而大打出手，但那只是一点火星的摩擦——而如今，整个校园像是被种下爆点，人心惶惶，谁也不知道什么时候会全线爆炸，不良们心知肚明，这即将迎来的说不定是铃兰高校史最大的内斗。  
而斗争的双方，即是铃兰最高集团cobra与以阻止cobra制霸为目的而联合在一起的铃兰武装联盟。  
这一天cobra的干部聚集在了天台上召开紧急会议。金俊勉坐在沙发上，其他干部三三两两的围在他四周。金珉锡搬了个铁桶坐在上面，向其他人汇报了昨晚的事。  
“妈的”朴灿烈踢开了脚边的椅子，生了锈的金属瞬间四分五裂，划出一道弧度从天台坠落，“什么狗屁武装联盟，就是一群懦夫而已。”  
边伯贤抖了抖烟灰：“但是不管如何，他们是cobra制霸的绊脚石。”  
“但是对方已经挑明了说不愿意接受cobra的挑战”金珉锡说，“他们的意思就是愿意承认不如cobra，但也不会解散。”  
“这群家伙，只是单纯的想给我们添麻烦罢了。”  
“这就是问题所在了”先前一直沉默着的金俊勉开口了，他的眉毛纠结在了一块，“其他组织的头目我大多认识，正是因为打过交道才对他们做出这样的决定感到吃惊。成王败寇这个道理没人不懂才对。”  
边伯贤重新点了根烟，他隔着烟雾一会儿看看金俊勉，一会儿看眼金珉锡，就这样观察了头目与副头目的神色一阵，半晌才说道：“我在想，会不会……”他看见大家都将目光聚焦到了他身上，“会不会是我们促使他们做出这样的决定的？”  
金珉锡皱起了眉：“什么意思？”  
边伯贤吸了两口烟，把烟头丢在地上踩灭：“cobra早已在形式上统一了铃兰，这是所有人都心知肚明的。实际上随着时间的流逝，只要cobra还维持着这样的强大，俊勉哥成为铃兰番长只是时间问题。甚至可以说，在此之前，其他组织的不作为是默许了cobra的制霸行动——因为他们明白自己没有能力抵抗。但就是这样一群家伙，突然有一天联合到了一块，并起来反抗cobra，决定阻碍我们…这其中是不是有什么让他们足以转变态度的事情发生了呢？”  
都暻秀先前盯着水泥地，边伯贤话音刚落，他便抬起头接上了话茬：“时间点正好是在俊勉哥出院前后…也就是说，这段时间有什么事情发生了，并成为充足的理由让其他组织联合在一起反对cobra。”  
“这就奇怪了”金珉锡摩挲着下巴，“据我所知，俊勉住院的这段时间没有什么事发生才对。”  
边伯贤看着众人陷入沉思的模样，数次张嘴又闭上，重复了好几次，终于金俊勉看不下去了：“伯贤你有什么想说的就直说吧。”  
边伯贤说道：“我在想…会不会是cobra做的某些事让他们不爽了呢？”  
朴灿烈插嘴：“他们有什么时候看我们顺眼过吗？”  
边伯贤舔了舔上唇，看向金俊勉：“我的意思是，是不是cobra做错了………”  
“我们没有错”金俊勉打断他，语气坚定，“cobra没做，也没做错什么事。”  
他站起身，走向了天台的边缘。从铁丝网的缝隙间可以俯瞰校园的全貌，不知为何，异于往日般安静的校园里充斥着压抑的气氛，就连乌鸦也失去了嗓音。金俊勉又看着地平线堆积的乌云，感到某种风暴正在酝酿着——他突然有种不安的预感，感到这即将而来的暴雨将动摇cobra的地基。  
但是即使如此，即使如此——  
“如果他们要阻拦我们，那就逐一击破，没有什么好怕的”金俊勉这么告诉自己，也告诉身后其他人，他转过身，cobra的干部们正一致看向他，“我们制霸铃兰的目标没有错，也不会被改变。”  
“cobra注定会制霸铃兰，只有这是不变的事实。”  
边伯贤看着这样的金俊勉，有些失神。他听见对方笃定的发言，也看见了对方眼底坚定的光芒，他张了张嘴，欲言又止，最后悄然收声。边伯贤知道，他再也无法将自己的声音传达出去了——无论是谁都不行——已经没有人听得见他的声音了。  
会议结束的时候都暻秀喊住了金珉锡，边伯贤正跟着朴灿烈往楼里走，却一头雾水的被金珉锡留了下来。等其他人都走干净了，都暻秀向金珉锡汇报了昨晚自己与金钟大在CD贩售店遭遇的事。  
“之前俊勉哥住院的时候，伯贤哥有拜托我找人盯着金钟大，他曾经去过一趟samurai的大本营，虽然只有一次。但是昨晚两个穿samurai皮夹克的人在店里找我们搭话的时候，好像和金钟大很熟的样子，倒不过金钟大极力否认就对了。”  
“也就是说金钟大很可能和samurai有某种意义上的联系吗…”金珉锡自言自语道。  
边伯贤的注意力却不在这儿：“你怎么会和金钟大在一起？他还拉着你跑了？”  
都暻秀愣了愣，他不知道边伯贤现在是在闹哪出：“我们只是在店里碰巧遇见到的而已。”  
金珉锡打断他们：“这么一说，金钟大出现的时间和samurai崛起的时间是吻合的。如果samurai在外地找了靠山，那他们胆敢在铃兰的地盘上找阿秀的碴也不是没有可能。”  
“但现在的问题就在于，金钟大是一个难得一见的人才，是cobra需要的最后一块拼图。”  
“但是他是samurai的人”边伯贤指出。  
“在没有调查清楚之前不能这么武断的说”金珉锡说道，“samurai还没有统一西区，就算来北区也只是小范围挑衅一下而已，暂时不用理会他们，我会找人盯着他们动静的，阿秀如果你没什么事就先走吧，我还有事和伯贤商量。”  
都暻秀迟疑了一下，到底还是没说什么便走了。  
此时到了夕阳落山的时间，校园里依旧静悄悄的，血红色的天空与灰色的建筑，一切都让边伯贤心生烦躁，但金珉锡只是背对着他站在倚在天台边缘抽烟，像是在整理思绪。  
终于金珉锡丢掉了烟头，转身看向他：“伯贤，你最近有什么心事吗？”  
边伯贤顿了一下：“没什么吧。”  
“最好没有”金珉锡叹了口气，“以往士气低沉的时候你总是那个气氛调节者，最近好像安静了很多，像是有心事的样子。”  
“但是”金珉锡话锋一转，“如果你没有心事的话，你又为何如此浮躁呢？自从金钟大转学过来以后，你就一直表现的很浮躁。你啊，该不会是把金钟大当竞争对手了吧。”  
边伯贤没有接话。  
金珉锡继续说道：“那孩子是不战主义者，他很聪明，但是对当头目没有兴趣，你究竟在担心些什么呢？”  
“你一旦静不下心来就会看不清四周的情况，眼下的cobra除开铃兰制霸受到阻碍，正如刚刚阿秀所言，西区也有蠢蠢欲动的家伙。如果腹背受敌，cobra很可能会受到致命打击，那时候别说是制霸了，我们能不能在铃兰立足都是一个问题。”  
金珉锡见边伯贤只是低垂着头，像是乖乖受训的小孩，心底又软了几分，走过去拍了拍边伯贤肩膀，“打起精神来吧，现在的cobra需要你。”  
金珉锡走后边伯贤又坐在沙发上抽了一包烟，此时夕阳只剩下一小缕在地平线上，倒是这最后的光芒在拼命地燃烧着，硬是将天空与云朵全部染红，像是要流尽最后一滴血液似的。  
金珉锡说得对，眼下cobra的处境不容乐观。他，边伯贤，作为cobra的干部，是时候出一份力了。  
即使……即使……不……他不应该去细想心底那一丝的陌生感……  
边伯贤将抽了一半的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，他起身，将夕阳光抛却在身后。下到四楼，果不其然，边伯贤在洒满夕阳的图书馆里看见了那人——即使对方逆着光，只能见到隐隐约约的轮廓，他也无需非吹灰之力就能认出那个身影——只有那人，只有那人才在过去的几个星期里这么缭乱他的心绪——而现在，是时候做个了断了。  
“金钟大”他喊出对方的名字，坐在图书馆里正低头读书的人儿抬起头看向他，只可惜光线从他背后照来，金钟大的五官模糊在了阴影了，但边伯贤眼下并不在乎这些。  
“来做个了断吧，赢了的人留下来。”  
“我拒绝。”  
几乎是在边伯贤话音刚落的那个瞬间，金钟大迅速给予了他回复。他的反应太快，反倒是边伯贤愣了几秒。金钟大似乎不想再与他纠缠下去了，收了书起身就往门外走，金钟大低垂着眼，正眼也不瞧边伯贤。在他与边伯贤擦肩而过，边伯贤拽住他的胳膊，声音里带了几分愠怒：“你是什么意思？”  
金钟大把自己的手抽了出来，白皙的手腕处有被压迫留下的红印记——那是边伯贤过于用力留下的痕迹。  
他终于正眼看了眼边伯贤，边伯贤看着他眼底的冰，竟没了进一步动作。  
金钟大的声音是前所未有的生硬：“因为心情不爽或者看对方不顺眼就要打架，这种不懂得生命之珍贵的人是愚蠢的，我啊，实在无法苟同你。”

 

08.

近来铃兰校园里的气氛甚是压抑，就算是游离组织之外的金钟大也嗅得到cobra和铃兰武装联盟之间的硝烟味。但是这一天自他踏入校门的第一步就察觉到了不对——  
所有人神色慌张，面容阴郁，像是在恐惧什么。人们都在交头接耳，他们在窃窃私语，用狐疑的目光打量其他人。  
金钟大在座位上坐立难安，就算是他也被这样一股焦躁的氛围感染，手指不安的敲打着桌面。  
突然朴灿烈闯了进来，其他人看见是他，瞬间移开目光转过身去。人们在一个瞬间似惊弓之鸟弹开，各自蜷缩在角落，势要与朴灿烈拉开距离似的。朴灿烈也察觉到了这一点，但他只是皱皱眉没说什么，抬抬下巴示意金钟大跟他出去一趟。  
金钟大松了口气，赶紧跟了上去。他需要有人跟他解释铃兰的怪相——究竟是谁，能让这样一群天不怕地不怕的不良少年像被捏住要害的小兽，只能惊慌失措的胡乱挥舞拳头。  
两人一路无言，朴灿烈带他穿过黑暗的楼梯，走上了天台。门推开，cobra其他干部们转头看向他们。金钟大注意到，那个下垂眼的男生不在场——一种不祥的预感油然而生，他又发现就算是素来温和待人的金俊勉脸上也没了笑容，只是静静地抽着烟。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”金钟大受不了这种压抑的气氛，出声打破沉默。  
其他人纷纷看向金俊勉，金俊勉抬眼看向金钟大：  
“昨晚，边伯贤被袭击了。”

时间回到袭击发生的那天，也就是前一天。  
在与金钟大进行了一系列无意义的宛如小学生对话般的争执，以朴灿烈将两人拉开作为结束后，朴灿烈力邀心情不佳的好友到酒吧喝一杯。边伯贤向他诉说了事情的起因经过结果后，朴灿烈做了总结性发言：“所以你就跟他吵起来了咯？”  
“是啦是啦”边伯贤叹了口气，有些自暴自弃的说“就是你说的那样啦。”  
朴灿烈反常的没有取笑他，而是沉默的盯着台上的乐队，过了一会儿才说：“其实也不奇怪啊。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你和金钟大吵起来，我之前就觉得是绝对会发生的事。”  
朴灿烈将重音放在了“绝对”两字上，边伯贤举拳就要打他，朴灿烈躲闪开，举起双手佯装投降：“边哥你先听我说完啊边哥”，边伯贤收回了拳头，给了他一个眼神让他开口，朴灿烈这才贼笑着凑了过去。  
“金钟大一进学校就放倒了俊勉哥，你觉得他威胁了你的地位所以才派阿秀监视他，后来没想到俊勉哥超级——抬举他，说什么他是最适合当你副头目的人，所以你就陷入了一个两难的局面。一是你对金钟大放不下防备，二是你知道如果俊勉哥这么说的话或许金钟大真的有两把刷子。我跟你这么多年，你哪次遇见人才不是直接上去就跟人家套近乎，一顿酒菜下来就关系铁到可以称兄道弟的地步？但是你一面提放着他，一面想要接近他。金钟大又是那种油盐不进的家伙，像你这样犹豫不决的态度碰上他那种一条路走到底的性格，怎么可能不吵起来，对吧？”  
边伯贤看着酒杯里的气泡徐徐上升，冒出水面，然后破灭。  
过了半晌他意识到朴灿烈正看着他等他回应，便赶紧岔开话题：“刚刚阿秀跟珉锡哥说到他和金钟大昨晚在北区的CD贩售店里遇到samurai的人的事。”  
“samurai的人在北区？他们已经胆肥到在北区挑事了？”  
“那两个samurai的人似乎和金钟大认识”边伯贤喝了口啤酒，“之前金钟大就有去找过samurai的人对吧。说不定金钟大是samurai的人呢？”  
“而且啊”边伯贤看向朴灿烈，“金钟大在收集横道坊主的专辑啊，一个对成为不良完全没有兴趣的普通高中生，会对被誉为‘不良教父’的横道坊主这么推崇吗？”  
“你这就有点钻牛角尖了”朴灿烈尖锐的指出，“不是不良就不能听横道坊主的歌了吗？你到底是怎么啦”朴灿烈将全身转了过来正视着边伯贤，但对方只是喝着那杯酒，“但凡涉及到金钟大的问题你就会焦躁不安，静不下心来，就像刚刚那样钻牛角尖。”  
“难道说……你很讨厌他？”  
边伯贤没有接话，两人就这么呆坐了一会儿，台上摇滚乐队正把气氛炒到最高潮处，两人的四周却冷若冰霜，竟是与旁人拉开了冰火两重天的距离。等到他将最后一滴酒饮尽，“啪”地一声将玻璃杯砸在吧台上，动静之大引起周围一阵不满的目光。  
“你们一个两个最近都怎么了，我啊喜欢谁讨厌谁管你们屁事”  
“喂”朴灿烈皱起眉，“伯贤你喝醉——”  
“我只是实话实说而已，我实在没有办法像你们那样轻易接纳他。”  
“你们这群家伙，其实早在内心就已经接受金钟大了吧。”  
“够了，你喝醉——”  
“灿烈，你听我说”边伯贤终于看向朴灿烈的眼睛，他的眼底是一片漆黑，有太多朴灿烈看不懂的情绪揉碎在他眼底，“我啊，不知什么时候开始，和你们分道扬镳了呢。”  
边伯贤将酒钱放在吧台上，径直离去，没有多看朴灿烈一眼。  
朴灿烈依旧坐在原地，吧台的灯光好像有点刺眼，他揉了揉眼睛。  
伯贤啊，你究竟什么时候才能醒来呢？  
浑身滚烫，蝉鸣也听起来十分刺耳。边伯贤踉踉跄跄的走在路上，夜晚灯光不知为何如此模糊，在边伯贤眼前晃动，不时变作两颗跳动的烛火，再合二为一。街道是如此不平稳，也像是在起伏一般，令他每一步都磕磕绊绊。  
突然之间，边伯贤撞上了一个宽阔的后背，他的额头磕上那人脊背，骨头相撞发出一声闷响。那人骂了句脏话，转过脸来——边伯贤看见的是金钟大的脸。  
边伯贤笑了起来：“是你这家伙……”  
金钟仁有些莫名其妙，烟瘾犯了出来抽根烟也能遇见醉鬼，偏偏对方好像还把他认错什么人似的，忽的揪住他的领子，一张酒气冲天的脸就凑了过来。任是谁也受不了和陌生人这样过于亲昵的距离，更何况还是一个醉鬼，金钟仁注意到对方穿着铃兰的制服——既然如此——  
“遇见铃兰的人，不要客气。”张艺兴这么笑眯眯地说过，金钟仁想起。  
“喂”  
疼痛来的突乎其然，腹部被拳头击中，边伯贤向后倒去。  
——承认吧，承认吧，你被金钟大缭乱了心绪。  
头发被用力向后拉扯，边伯贤被迫睁开眼，一张陌生的脸，然后拳头招呼上了他的脸，颧骨与那人指节相磕，火辣辣的疼。  
——你讨厌他吗？  
腹部被连续击中，一口血涌上喉头。  
“喂，起来。”  
——因为所有人都接受他了所以焦躁不安吗？因为感到自己被排斥在外面了？  
肋骨被连续击打，身体不知何处发出了一声脆响，大概是哪根肋骨被打断了。  
——不是吧，不是这样吧。快点回想起来，快点回想起来究竟发生了什么。  
天旋地转，星空在眼前一闪而过，然后是水泥地面，不平整的小石块磨破了皮。  
——对，对…想起来了，就是这样一个夜晚。  
身上突然一沉，谁跨坐在他身上，对方把他翻过来，一拳一拳挥在脸上，眼睛和磨破的伤口火辣辣的疼，口腔里充斥着血腥味。  
——就是这样一个夜晚，蝉鸣与晚风，没有灯的音乐教室，月色在那人身上，星星在他眼底，一切都美好极了。  
“操你妈，快住手，闹出人命就不好玩了。”一个陌生的男声突然说。  
——他在弹巴赫平均律，他的手指在黑色色块上舞动，他的眼角眉梢都是欢喜，他的睫毛像扑闪的蝴蝶翅膀。  
边伯贤躺在路上，身体每一处都在叫嚣着疼痛，错位的骨头突出刺入肌肉，一根手指都动弹不得。  
——他是纯洁的，他是纯白的，他是…他是不应该属于铃兰的人。他从来都与不良保持着距离，他活在自己的世界里，他的出现是一个美丽的错误。  
一切都回想起来了，一切都找到了答案。他从一开始就知道金钟大的秘密，那双用来弹奏钢琴的手不愿沾染鲜血。  
原来如此，原来他一直都不愿意承认而已。  
原来他从来没有讨厌过金钟大。  
原来只是他知道金钟大曾经，如今，未来，永远的永远也不是和他们，和cobra，和铃兰，和所有因为无聊的借口就可以挥舞拳头的人生活在一个世界。  
黑色的天空，黑色的土壤，白色的月亮。世界被白色的河流一分为二，边伯贤和其他人在这边，金钟大一人在河的另一边行走着。时间在行走，他们在走向未来，只是他们…只是他和金钟大，自永远至永远不会走到交叉路口。  
四周一片静悄悄。只有一颗心脏在剧烈的跳动。

 

09.

“所以你就把他狠狠揍了一顿？”  
“这是艺兴哥你说的吧，遇见铃兰的人不必客气”金钟仁掏了掏耳朵，神色平平。反观旁边吴世勋，却是一脸雀跃：“我靠你是不知道，我出去的时候钟仁跟疯了一样的把那家伙摁在地上……”  
“够了！”张艺兴提高了点嗓音，吴世勋缩缩脖子咽下了后半句话，金钟仁也有些不解的看了过来。  
张艺兴看着眼前两个肌肉发达一腔热血的青年就觉得太阳穴突突的疼。若不是今天街上传遍了“铃兰的边伯贤被samurai的人揍进医院”的传言，再加之到废旧停车场的时候吴世勋看着他一脸欲言又止的模样，他恐怕到最后还会被蒙在鼓里。  
“你们俩最近给我老实点，不要抛头露面，也不要穿samurai的衣服，给我老实待在家里。Samurai的老大现在已经气疯了，要是知道是你们干的你们就等着死吧。或者你们也可以上街继续去挑衅铃兰的人，然后被吊在轻轨站前示众，你们选吧。”  
吴世勋和金钟仁对视了一眼。  
“可是哥，samurai和铃兰之间战争总是会爆发的，这不是显而易见的吗？之前也是你叫我们去北区挑事的。”  
“那是因为我没想到你会遇到边伯贤”张艺兴叹了口气，“你俩真的是初生牛犊不怕虎，一咬就要咬老虎屁股。要是被cobra的人发现，或者金俊勉出面的话，我也怕是救不了你们了。”  
张艺兴神色严肃，头顶的吊灯晃来晃去，在他脸上留下明灭的阴影。二人看着这样的张艺兴，难得没有接话。  
“总之你们现在给我藏好，战争一旦开始你俩的力量一定是必不可少的。”  
铃兰是一个藏龙卧虎之处，有着无数像cobra这样强者云集的组织，也有许多独来独往的孤狼。就算是坐稳江山的cobra也不敢懈怠，谁知道一觉醒来又会出现什么样的挑战者。既然如此，面对铃兰这种难啃的骨头，张艺兴自然是要留一手。铃兰的人至今也不知道吴世勋和金钟仁的存在，这也是他留在最后的王牌。  
现在的户亚留市——张艺兴想——或许正是暴风雨前的宁静。

反观铃兰这边，未来的二代目被揍，肋骨骨折躺在医院动弹不得，cobra的人一时间红了眼，整个铃兰校园都处于一种戒备状态——谁都害怕自己撞在枪口上。Cobra的气氛过于浮躁，铃兰尚未统一，外敌的轮廓也不甚清晰，苦的是金珉锡这个当二把手的人，磨破了嘴皮子才把以朴灿烈为首的一帮主战分子安定下来。  
Cobra因此由攻势转入守备状态。  
“哎，现在的cobra太危险了。”  
这是金珉锡今晚第不知道多少次的感慨。  
他点了一份秋刀鱼，一大杯啤酒，坐在吧台前向金钟大倾诉。金钟大心不在焉擦着洗碗槽里没有油渍的盘子，一边尽量不让自己表现出太积极的态度。早就过了晚高峰，居酒屋店里只有三三两两的客人，吧台区域由金钟大负责，而他唯一的客人也就是金珉锡。  
金钟大一边听着金珉锡的抱怨，一边默默反省自己为什么又和cobra的人走得这么近。  
他有种不安的预感，cobra就像一块磁石，不，或许他们像一对磁石，在相互吸引着。自己正一步步向对方靠近，距离或许在他不知道的时候便超越了警戒线，他的平凡高中生涯也已经一去不复返了。  
“钟大呀”意识突然被拉回，金钟大这才发现他正在擦着盘子上并不存在的污渍。金珉锡看起来尚未发觉他的不对劲，正打开了话匣子喋喋不休的跟他倾诉衷肠。  
“所谓的副头目啊，就是一个组织的头脑。是那个要在大家都杀红了眼的时候能静静点根烟思索哪里出现了纰漏的人。作为头目的左膀右臂，副头目还有一个最重要的任务就是能让头目畅快的挥舞拳头，要瞻前顾后，让战争畅快淋漓，但是最重要的还是不要被条子给抓了……”  
“哥你喝醉了”金钟大有些无奈，“你在讲什么胡话啊。”  
金珉锡啧了声嘴：“别把我当伯贤那小子，酒量不好还出去乱玩。我这是在教育你以后当了副头目的事呢。”  
“打住”金珉锡话音刚落，金钟大马上说，“我从来没说要加入cobra吧。”  
金珉锡没理会他这句，话锋一转：“说到这个，伯贤那小子伤的还蛮重的，现在还没醒。”  
就是那个下垂眼的男生？金钟大愣了愣，金珉锡的表情突然沉阴了下去，看起来不像是在说谎。那天下午在图书馆与边伯贤发生争执的画面在脑海里一闪而过，金钟大赶紧摇摇头。  
“他…是cobra很重要的人吧？”  
“是啊，不仅仅是俊勉看重的接班人。”金珉锡说道，“伯贤是…怎么说呢，无论是什么团体都会必不可少的存在吧。实力与人格魅力，就算对于不良，也是必不可少的。空有实力，只会让人害怕，空有人品，只是花瓶。但是伯贤是难得可贵的人才，他的实力不容小觑，不仅如此，当他站在哪儿的时候就在哪儿发光。他虽然大大咧咧的，也不失沉稳。让人愿意与他交往的同时也愿意依靠他。让这样的人成为头目，对于cobra，对于铃兰，都是一件好事，他一定会让cobra的名号响彻全国的。”  
金钟大没有接话。  
金珉锡见他只是粗暴的擦着酒杯，突然笑了笑：“啊对不起，我忘了你俩好像关系挺恶劣的。”  
这下换金钟大茫然的抬起头了：“我和边伯贤？我和他都没怎么说过话吧？”  
“灿烈都告诉我了，那天伯贤找你约架被你拒绝，然后你们大吵了一架。”  
“啊那个大块头”金钟大嘟囔了一声，又说道“那又如何，我确实不愿意打架，仅此而已。”  
“虽然这么说可能很直接，但是钟大你看那家伙不顺眼吧？觉得那个家伙一点都不像我们口中说的那样可靠沉稳，反倒只是一个脾气暴躁只会用拳头解决问题的笨蛋不良而已，对吧？”  
金钟大只是用力折腾着手中的酒杯，假装有擦不完的污渍，没有去看金珉锡的眼睛。金珉锡也没有在意，继续说道：  
“真是很有趣呢，那家伙很在意你啊。他可是因为你，变得相当浮躁啊。”  
“啪”一声脆响，金钟大捏碎了高脚杯的杯口，但他只是呆愣愣的拿着玻璃碎片，一脸难以置信的表情看着金珉锡：“边伯贤？”  
那个喜欢用充满敌意的眼神看着他，冲上来就是找他约架的笨蛋？  
金珉锡看着他的表情意味深长：“人与人的相处模式都不尽相同的啊。”  
不同的头目副头目之间相处模式也是不同的，有的或许相性很好，有的或许三言两语就会吵起来，但是唯一可以确认的是，能成为一个组织头目与副头目的人，他们拥有的，是常人难以打碎的羁绊。  
金珉锡是在将近十一点的时候离开的。  
那时候店里也没有了其他人，送走了金珉锡之后金钟大便只剩下打扫卫生的活儿。但很明显的是，当他在扫地时脑海里挥之不去的还是金珉锡的话语。  
金珉锡看向他，神色是罕见的惆怅：“边伯贤在医院还没醒。现在cobra的气氛很浮躁，就算是我和俊勉也无法镇压下来。铃兰尚未统一，现在又冒出一个samurai，但人心却是前所未有的涣散。”  
他记起金珉锡最后叹了口气，那时他眼底的担忧，金钟大怎么也忘不了。  
金珉锡最后说道：“这样子的cobra…是会被击败的啊。”  
不——金钟大烦闷的抓了抓额发——他不能再想下去了，这和他无关——cobra怎么会输，那群家伙很靠谱，相处久了就会发现人其实也很好。Samurai还没统一西区，怎么敢袭击边伯贤。难道说他们已经做好充足的准备了？如果……  
…………  
思绪被强行中断，因为金钟大突然意识到自己刚刚竟然站在cobra的角度在思考问题——他有些难以置信，他刚刚究竟在干什么，竟然替cobra感到了一丝焦虑？该死的，不是说好绝不插手不良之间的纷争吗，他究竟怎么了……  
不，不，快停下。金钟大双手捂住太阳穴，紧闭双眼强迫自己回想刚来铃兰时的初衷。  
对，对…他只会无处可去了。  
——加入cobra吧，你是我们寻找的最后一块拼图。那是金俊勉的声音。  
他不能，他不能为了无意义的事去打架。  
——所谓的副头目啊，就是一个组织的头脑。那是金珉锡的声音。  
不，他一点都不渴望得到认可。  
——你这种人，没有资格加入cobra。那是边伯贤的声音。  
对…对，是这样。他和他们不是一路人。  
——钟大，你来铃兰想要寻找到什么？那是朴灿烈的声音。  
不…我没有渴望什么，我只是想安静的读完一个高中罢了。  
——钟大哥其实什么都知道吧。那是都暻秀的声音。  
为什么要这么说…他没有，他从来没想过要融入铃兰，为什么自己却在泥潭里越陷越深了。  
——你在害怕什么？  
金钟大闭着眼，眼前出现的却是自己的脸。只是这个金钟大还染着金发，看向他的眼神充满不屑。  
他说你在说谎。  
他说你明明在渴望着加入他们。  
他说你在压抑自己的本性。  
他说快想起来吧金钟大，快想起自己真正的模样。  
这时忽的闪出另一人——这次是高一的金钟大——黑发的男生，带着黑框眼镜，手里捧着白花。他看向金钟的目光哀伤，眼角有泪光。  
他说你别忘了自己的誓言。  
他说生命是脆弱的。  
他说你不能再让父母伤心了。  
他说…他说……你不能辜负那人的心愿。  
对…全部想起来了……他不能忘记的事……  
但是为何，又感到如此焦虑？  
金钟大猛地睁开眼站起身，他深吸了一口气——一切已尘埃落定，他心意已决。

 

10.

打烊之后金钟大匆匆拿上外套便走了出去。  
从北区走到西区需要耗上好一会儿，倒是因为路上没有车的缘故，刨去等待红绿灯的时间，也要二十来分钟。午夜十二点街头冷冷清清，沿线住宅大多都熄了灯，只剩下孤零零的路灯站在那儿。就连偏好黑夜的飞车党最近也失了影踪，这座城市的不良少年早已嗅出来自铃兰的火药味，最近都收敛了很多。于是这座城市的夜晚沉寂的像一潭死水。  
Samurai的废车场坐落在西区工业区的边缘地带，工业区没什么人气，好几公里只有工厂的一点大灯做光源。月光勾勒出工厂器械的轮廓，在这个只有蝉鸣的夜晚显得十分诡谲。  
报废的车垒砌在一起，很容易辨别，金钟大很容易就找到了废车场。厂房没有灯，入口的铁栅栏也紧闭着——  
只是门口站着一个人，嘴里叼着烟，烟头的火光在一片黑暗中成了一个刺眼的红点。  
那人站在黑影里，只有隐隐约约的轮廓。金钟大走了过去，待看清楚是谁之后只觉得全身冰冷，一时间迈不开步伐。  
金珉锡倚着铁栏杆，静静地看向呆愣在原地的金钟大。  
“很意外吗？”金珉锡说道，“我猜到你会来samurai。”  
金钟大握紧拳，把颤抖的手指捏进手心：“你在怀疑我？”  
“很抱歉，这就是我今天在这儿等你的原因”一旁废弃的建筑影子落在金珉锡身上，金钟大只能看见那对好看的眼睛直盯盯的看着他，“俊勉一直很欣赏你，我一开始不能理解，但慢慢地也能找到你的闪光点。只是我还是不敢卸下防备，因为我始终看不清你。”  
“金钟大，你究竟是什么人。”  
“一个平凡的高中生是不可能说出‘干部’这个词的，但一个不良又是不会不挥舞拳头的。你的态度看似很坚决，但你好像又在两边游走。你好像对不良的世界很了解，但你又不愿意进入不良的世界。”  
金钟大没有回话，金珉锡大概是猜到了他的反应，说道：“我不奢求你给我答案，但是我唯一想知道一件事——你是不是samurai的人。”  
“不，我不是。”金钟大斩钉截铁的打断他。。  
“但是你在samurai有认识的人吧？虽然这样很不厚道……但cobra有人看见你来过这个废车场。”  
空气瞬间凝固，就连蝉鸣也化不开的死寂。  
过了一会儿，只听金钟大说道：“我和这里的某人以前认识，但仅此而已。”  
他抬起头，直视着金珉锡的眼睛：“珉锡哥，我希望你能明白一件事。我不是samurai的人，我也绝不会妨碍你们cobra的制霸计划。”  
金珉锡皱皱眉，刚张嘴准备说些什么，来电铃声突然打断他，在一片寂寥的荒地上回响。金珉锡背过身去接电话，金钟大刚长呼一口气，就见到金珉锡看向他，表情三分惊讶七分严肃：“边伯贤从医院逃走了。”

身体还没完全恢复过来，每走一步错位的骨头就会向神经中枢强调它的存在。边伯贤手上还打着石膏，左眼的纱布也没拆。他在内心嘲讽自己，得亏现在是午夜，街上没有人，不然像他这副模样恐怕没走几步路就被抓进警察局了吧。  
他撒了谎，他想起了袭击他的人的模样。他没有告诉朴灿烈金珉锡或者金俊勉他们，这是他私人的事——他左手那根棒球棍拖在地上，金属划过水泥地面发出钝响。  
边伯贤希望那个龟孙子最好别逃跑，最好别。  
医院位于北区与西区的交界处，因此就算拖着这具伤病的身体也只花了半个小时就到了西区工业划分区。边伯贤走在小巷里，左手掂量着那根棒球棍。  
“伯贤你这是在干什么。”  
冷，冷到骨子里的声音，边伯贤回过头去，金俊勉站在路灯下，边伯贤看见他脸上表情冷到了冰点。  
“你这是什么意思？单打独斗的去找samurai的人？你还有没有把cobra放在眼里了？”  
“这不管俊勉哥你的事，是我自己惹的麻烦。”边伯贤毫不示弱的回击道。  
“你是cobra的人，你做的什么事都会牵扯到背后的cobra，这一点你应该很清楚才是。现在的cobra形势不容乐观，铃兰尚未统一，其他学校或者飞车党都对我们虎视眈眈。你在这个节骨眼上去找samurai的人打架，且不论别的，你身体还没恢复，你这是在去送死！”  
金俊勉见边伯贤低垂着头没回话，便放缓了语气，想要谆谆善诱：“伯贤你最近怎么了？心事憋在心里可是会憋坏的，不妨跟我说说吧。”  
边伯贤听到这儿，叹了口气：“俊勉哥，我没有什么好跟你说的。你是不会理解的。”  
“你这是什么意思？”金俊勉皱眉。  
边伯贤看着他，眼底所有的情绪凝固在一起，像是深渊，像是受伤的猛兽，像是一个金俊勉完全不认识的人——那个瞬间，金俊勉竟然不知道如何回应他。  
“我和cobra，我和你们都已经分道扬镳了。”  
“俊勉哥抱歉了，我，边伯贤，就此退出cobra。”  
黑暗中，金钟大死死抱住金珉锡的胳膊，他害怕金珉锡冲出去揍上边伯贤一拳——事实上他的内心也是因震惊而波涛汹涌。  
他不明白，他不敢相信边伯贤的语气是如此的认真。

 

11.

朴灿烈又点燃了一根烟。  
金钟大坐在椅子上，都暻秀找了一个铁桶坐着，朴灿烈站在一边吞云吐雾。在得知边伯贤单方面退出cobra之后，朴灿烈和都暻秀迅速找到了当时在场的金钟大，金钟大在天台上向他们讲述了来龙去脉。他说完之后没人接话，偌大的校园里一时只剩下他们的呼吸声。边伯贤退出cobra的消息只消一夜便传遍了这座城市，本就紧张的气氛眼下愈发令人窒息——战争似乎一触即发。他们谁也没坐在沙发上，却不约而同的将目光投在那张破旧的沙发上。  
“这里…本来应该坐着伯贤。”朴灿烈注意到金钟大的目光，说道。  
“我认识伯贤是初一那年”朴灿烈自顾自的说了下去，“那时候我没什么朋友，因为大家都怕我。我当时也不在意，觉得拳头就是正义，事情从来只有胜负输赢。刚进学校我就被一个学长盯上了。他们来一个我就揍一个，来一群我就揍一群。就算进了医院，出院后也会继续惹事，就跟个瞎了眼的狼一样，没有方向，只是露着獠牙。后来被伯贤知道了，他来找我。问我这么做的意义是什么，我也不知道。”  
朴灿烈看着金钟大：“你知道伯贤那时候给我的答复是什么吗？”  
“他说拳头不仅仅是用来分胜负的，其实啊，是用来寻找同伴的。那天我在天台上说的话，其实都是伯贤告诉过我的话。他告诉我，所谓的不良，不过是一群用拳头来划分友谊，用拳头来解决问题的笨蛋而已。一个人无论多强都走不了太远，但一群人可以，因为有了同伴所以不再孤单，不再没有方向的彷徨，于是更加享受活在当下的感觉，这就是不良。”  
金钟大静静听着，都暻秀在一旁看见他低垂着眼，眼底是化不开的浓郁情绪。  
“我和伯贤就这样成了朋友，两个人一起惹事一起打架，后来又认识了更多人，认识了阿秀。后来…不知道某一天，我突然发现我们站在了那所中学的顶点。我知道这是以前的我从来做不到的，并非拳头不够强，而是因为边伯贤。伯贤总是能在第一时间调动所有人的气氛，就像太阳一样。只要你有情绪上稍微一点的不对，他也过来揽住你的肩膀一边说‘哎呀哥哥我今天柏青哥赢钱了，一起去喝点酒吧’之类的话一边用他的笑容感染你。伯贤他总是能留住人心，他懂得如何用真心换取真心，所以他才能站在顶点，才能在所有人心甘情愿之下登上cobra的第二把交椅，因为他值得这个位置。”  
“钟大，我知道你和伯贤有些误会。但是我想要告诉你，伯贤绝对没有你想象的那么糟。我也不太清楚为什么你们对彼此有这么大的敌意，虽然你自己没发现，事实上你对别人说话带敬语，礼貌客气还有点疏远，但那天你和伯贤吵起来…还是我第一次看到你那样大声说话，不管不顾的要把所有的话全掏出来似的。伯贤也是，面对你的事总是静不下心来，自从你转学过来之后就一门心思扑在你身上，变态一样。再加上最近发生的一系列事……”  
朴灿烈叹了口气：“我已经很久没看到伯贤的笑容了。”  
“…或许他的选择是对的吧。既然留在cobra只能感到痛苦的话，退出也没什么不好。世界没有了太阳，就是cobra这种境遇吧。即使有俊勉哥和珉锡哥撑着，但伯贤的离开对cobra的打击可以说是致命的。”  
手里的烟已经燃尽，朴灿烈将它扔在地上碾碎。  
都暻秀接过话题：“或许这么说很抱歉，但我们想知道，钟大哥你和伯贤哥之间究竟发生过什么？”  
金钟大的目光在二人身上来回移动，最后越过朴灿烈，停留在对面校舍。他笑了笑：“你们为什么觉得就是我的问题呢？”  
“我是看边伯贤很不爽，因为他一上来就找我打架，那副模样就像不要命的亡命之徒一样。我啊，最讨厌的就是不珍爱生命的人。但我和边伯贤的矛盾就仅此而已。”  
“倒是你们cobra…边伯贤明确说过和你们分道扬镳了吧？你们也稍微想一想你们和边伯贤究竟有什么矛盾吧？”金钟大丢下面面相觑的二人，下了天台。  
眼下雨季已经过去，空气粘稠闷热，使人呼吸不畅。铃兰的午后空荡荡的，不良们或许又结伴去了哪家柏青哥店——所有人都需要找些事来转移自己的注意力，避免被cobra的焦躁气氛所感染。  
金钟大走在回图书馆的路上，脑海里回想着这段时间发生的一切。他又不傻，能成为cobra内定的二代目的边伯贤怎么可能是一个简单的人物。他对边伯贤的怒火也仅限于那一天被找茬而已，但听金珉锡和朴灿烈这么说起，似乎对方从很早开始就对他有敌意似的。不仅如此，这敌意还蔓延到了cobra其他人身上——朴灿烈刚才的言下之意便是如此，边伯贤与cobra的分裂似乎是以金钟大的出现为起点的。  
若说不在意是假的——金钟大烦闷的抓了抓头发——他想他需要找边伯贤把话说清楚，他不习惯把矛盾堆积起来不处理，如果双方把话说开或许就能缓解cobra的困境，甚至将铃兰校园里这一股硝烟味散去。  
就这一次，金钟大安慰自己，就帮cobra这一次。等这破事结束之后他就再也不参与不良之间的纷争了。

 

“那个边伯贤退出cobra了。”  
刘志锡双脚叠放桌面，半个屁股坐在椅子上。Samurai的干部们围坐在木桌前，天花板上的白炽灯一明一灭。一道狰狞的刀疤划过人中贯穿唇部，配上刘志锡浓密的双眉，平添了一份狰狞之色。于是这令人生寒的疤痕就在黑暗中忽隐忽现，而他眼底的凶狠之色却深深刻进了在座之所有人心中。  
他已经等这一天等了很久了，卧薪尝胆，招兵买马，只是为了一报初三时的血仇。每晚临睡前，那令他羞愤的一幕就像被谁贴到放在眼前，强迫他回忆那不堪的过往——只是一拳就被金俊勉掀翻在地，从此以后失去了对学校的统治权，沦落为过街老鼠，人人唾弃。这一切的一切，都是金俊勉的错——他为了那一拳的回礼，准备了整整三年。一边焦虑着cobra实力的日益壮大，一边不择手段的吸纳新人加入——现在一切都要结束了——边伯贤，那个实力不容小觑的小子，在这个节骨眼上退出一定对于cobra是沉重的打击，只要趁这个时候对cobra发起突袭，他一定能让金俊勉尝尝自己曾感受过的耻辱！  
刘志锡吐出一阵烟雾，白烟弥漫在这昏暗狭小的厂房里，他从未感到如此的痛快。  
“动手吧”，他冷声道。

边伯贤躺在床上。  
眼下才五点多，天色微亮。橘红色的光芒被晕染开，一层层变浅变淡，最后融入水色天空。鸟鸣声断断续续，这座城市还没完全醒来。  
他不知为何感到胸口闷得慌，从睡梦中惊醒。看着窗外静寂的黎明，睡意消失的无隐无踪。心跳异常的快——他不知道自己在害怕什么。  
前天夜里在去往samurai的途中遇见金俊勉，对方气冲冲的朝他兴师问罪，说的是一套冠冕堂皇的话，听得他心烦意乱，下意识的便说了要退出的话——他忘不了金俊勉那时的神色——就像被背叛了一样。  
边伯贤在心里冷笑——明明背叛他们梦想的，是金俊勉本人才对。  
床头手机突然震动，边伯贤一弹而起，迅速拿起手机——他不清楚，只是下意识的在害怕这通电话。  
来电显示是cobra一个成员，边伯贤沉默了几秒，最终还是接起了这通电话。  
哪知电话那头的人丝毫没有给他缓冲的机会，像是抓住救命稻草的濒死之人，用最后一点力气也要将这番话传达给他。  
在医院来来往往的脚步声与广播声中，他轻易的辨别出那人绝望的嗓音。  
“伯贤哥不好了！珉锡哥、灿烈哥还有暻秀哥都被袭击了！”  
慌张的乌鸦，一声尖叫，划破静寂的黎明，在焦躁不安中迎来了暴风雨。

 

 

战争在一个瞬间爆发。鲜血在一夜间洗刷了这座城市，战争是如此的惨烈，以至于暴风雨无法抹去这座城市的血渍。  
那天夜里，samurai突袭了西区所有组织的大本营，所有干部都被钝器击伤送进医院，骨折的耳朵被撕裂的牙齿被打掉的，上达数十人。纵使没有人在暴行面前低头，所有人都试图挥舞拳头顽强抵抗，无奈samurai全员都武装以铁棍或者指虎，在冷酷的金属面前，人体是脆弱的。无数旗帜倒下，无数懦弱之徒倒戈，怒吼与哀嚎贯穿黑夜，鲜血在每一个角落溅出。凌晨三点五十六分四十三秒，随着西区南岸高校的老大被铁棍打断一只胳膊为结局——混乱的西区，拥有了自己的老大。  
可是故事到这里还没有结束。  
Samurai的目标不是一个西区，而是整座户亚留市。  
当所有人都杀红了眼的时候，他们要做的，就是乘胜追击——一举拿下铃兰。  
凌晨四点三十分，samurai全员重新在废车场集合。伤残人员被清理出来统一送往医院，其余人员三三两两坐在地上等待刘志锡下一次的发号施令。  
刘志锡坐在废车堆的最高处，从这儿可以俯瞰整座废车场，以及一眼望见天地交界处的一丝微亮。废车场点了火把，照亮了一方。在亮光之下，聚集着穿着皮衣的男人们。  
一切都按照计划在进行着，这么些日子的招兵买马卓有成效，许多新面孔都在战争中表现出色。刘志锡凝视着下方两个身材高大的青年——这两人给他留下了最深的印象。橘发青年出招迅速，能在瞬间撂倒对方。小麦肤色，始终阴沉着脸的青年爆发力十足。  
…还有…刘志锡目光停留在一边下垂眼男人身上——这个笑起来一副翩翩君子模样的男人——究竟是怎么出现在他们组织里的，为什么他丝毫没有印象……  
刘志锡站起身，丢掉烟头——不过现在一切都无所谓了，队伍只要强大就好，撂倒铃兰，整座户亚留市就不在话下。  
他跳下废车堆，成员们看见首领起身，也纷纷将目光转向他。  
“现在就让我们去给铃兰一份大礼吧。”  
“不，等一等。”  
刘志锡皱了皱眉，这个打断他的声音有些陌生。他转过身，发现是之前他留意过的三人组走了过来。  
为首的下垂眼男人依旧笑的温文尔雅：“老大，不要那么急嘛。刚刚才把西区收入囊中，现在就去挑衅铃兰，会不会太急了点？”  
气氛瞬间降到冰点，刘志锡没有想到一个非干部的普通成员竟敢对他提出质疑。  
“你想表达些什么？”  
“老大你也累了吧”男人话题一转，一边这么说着一边走近，“要不要…考虑休息休息？”  
怒火在一个瞬间上窜，男人眼底的笑意不怀好意，让他有一种不祥的预感。他拍掉男人试图搭上他肩膀的手：“你他妈到底——————”  
故事的转折在凌晨四点四十三分三十六秒发生。  
橘发青年忽然冲上前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一拳击中刘志锡颧骨，在他向后跌倒途中再揪住衣领向前拖拽，膝盖猛的撞击腹部，最后横空一腿将刘志锡踢了出去。  
这一击腿击击中了刘志锡面部，当他躺在两米开外的地面上时，骨头传来一声脆响。  
“咔”的一声，划破黎明，刺入在场所有人心中。  
一阵沉默。  
“你们他妈是什么东西……”良久，有人反应了过来，作势就要冲上前。不知身边的谁揪住了他的衣领，一拳撂倒了企图反抗者。一时间samurai内部乱做了一团，想要替刘志锡报仇的samurai老成员与新面孔相碰撞——或许说，他们没有想到会被自己人背叛，在没有反应过来之前，samurai被一分为二。当追随着刘志锡一起白手起家的成员们一个接一个倒在地上时，当这场内战变成单方面的屠杀时，真相终于坦白——  
Samurai早在很久以前，就被渗透了。  
凌晨五点零一分二十一秒，天地交界之处的光亮逐渐扩大，橘红的光芒占据了天空的四分之一，水色天空逐渐苏醒。城市缓缓从睡梦中醒来，但令他们想不到的是，samurai在一夜之间完成了西区制霸。  
哦不，或许不能称之为samurai了——飘扬在samurai废车场的武士头旗帜被撤下，骷髅头旗帜在黎明的黑暗中飘动。惨白的骷髅头静静注视着地面上的闹剧，漆黑的双眸在嘲笑着愚蠢的samurai成员。  
不择手段的扩张队伍，却不知道已经被渗透。这就是samurai犯下的致命错误。  
张艺兴转过身，一只全新的队伍在等待着他们的首领。  
黎明已经穿破黑暗，光明似乎到来——但那只是暴风雨前的安宁。  
张艺兴看着地上不断扭动呻吟的原samurai队员们，他身后骷髅旗帜发出簌簌响声，像是骷髅阴森的嘲笑声。张艺兴依旧是那副温文尔雅的模样，他开口说话，嗓音温润，带着点点笑意：  
“虽然事出突然，但是西区从此以后，就由我们武装战线接管了。”

 

12.

赤壁的风吹过曹营也不过一场梦的时间，风云变化都在瞬息之间。  
金钟大坐在水泥柱上，看着阴沉的天空——这是户亚留市四季常有的模样。因为过度排放的灰尘进入天空，蓝天白云已经难再重现。全国上下都在加紧工业化的进程，越来越多的高楼大厦拔地而起，越来越多诱人的工作出现，朝五晚九的上班族越来越多，人的生命好像也在冷冰冰的生产线上流过，每个人的生命都被雕琢的偏差甚小，读书毕业工作结婚生子退休死亡，一个无聊至极的恶性循环，于是人内心那点点的温暖也在这流水线上被消磨的一干二净。亲情爱情友情不复存在，人生被当做一个追逐目标的过程，其他的不过是附加值。不知从什么时候开始，社会悄然改变了。  
相比之下——乌鸦从他正上方飞过，落在不远处的电线杆上——户亚留市或许因为是座小城市，尚且介于原生态与工业化之间，于是内心不安的年轻人拒绝着这种冰冷的变化，他们用叛逆来向这个冷漠的社会发出挑战，用叛逆来博取父母的关注，用生命去寻找同伴——真是一群愚蠢可怜又值得尊重的人啊。  
金钟大想起那人曾说过的话：“不良少年，在普通市民的眼底大概就是乌鸦吧。像恶霸一样讨人厌，叫声不吉利，只能靠腐肉为生。可是乌鸦又怎么样呢？比起束缚在鸟笼里的金丝雀，即使是出生腐肉，可以无拘无束的飞翔，这种自由那些鸟笼里的人又怎么会明白呢？乌鸦比起那些被关在笼子里忘记自己可以飞的小鸟，要好太多了。”  
——我呀，成为乌鸦亦足矣。  
金钟大揉了揉眼睛，眼下是正午，空气闷热，炙热的温度使近地面的空气扭曲成一股一股，水泥地面滚烫，只有不远处乌鸦还有一搭没一搭的叫着，在这片空旷的平地上，他坐在被遗忘的水泥柱上，等待着边伯贤的到来。

成败都在一瞬间。  
Cobra在铃兰建立起来的帝国，在一夜之间岌岌可危。重要干部都被samurai偷袭，中伤入院。头目金俊勉却至今没有出现，于是cobra人人自危——这个帝国好像已经到了树倒猕猴散的处境。  
接到那通电话之后，边伯贤火速穿好衣服去了医院。等到站在朴灿烈病床前，他才意识到前不久自己说要退出cobra。其他伤情较轻的人对于他的出现，虽说感到意外，但只是一言不发的擦肩而过。朴灿烈头上缝了几针，还在昏迷中。另一张床上都暻秀手打了石膏，虽说意识是清醒的，但看见边伯贤的时候神色平淡。  
边伯贤张了张嘴，他站在两人的病床前，像是接受审判的囚犯——他内心焦灼不安，有愧疚有愤怒。都暻秀平静的注视更是让他抬不起头来。  
当cobra处在危机之中的时候，他边伯贤在干什么呢？  
他什么也没做，反倒是说退出，让敌人在cobra士气最低迷的时候给予他们致命一击。  
出了病房，边伯贤遇上了抽烟回来的金珉锡。金珉锡伤势较轻——所谓的较轻，是指他可以下床活动。金珉锡看着他，好像忘记了之前发生的不愉快，上前揽住了边伯贤的肩膀：“来看灿烈暻秀他们？”  
边伯贤隔了半晌才轻轻“嗯”了一声。两人之间沉寂了下来，边伯贤知道有些东西横亘在心底一时半会解不开，金珉锡可以揽住他的肩膀说些无关痛痒的话，但两人心不照宣想到的却是cobra的惨败——而金珉锡，cobra的副头目，对于他这个叛徒又能说些什么呢？  
边伯贤握了握拳：“对不起，珉锡哥。”  
边伯贤走后，金珉锡回到了病房。之前挂在脸上的笑容早在边伯贤转身的那个瞬间就消失的无影无踪。都暻秀见他脸色阴沉的回来，便问：“遇到伯贤哥了？”  
金珉锡没搭话，看着窗外看了一会儿，又转头对都暻秀说：“快，打钟大电话。”  
都暻秀皱眉：“怎么了？”  
“边伯贤那个臭小子，怕是要一个人去samurai挑事了。快打电话给钟大，让他拦下伯贤。”  
“什么意思，伯贤哥不是退出cobra了吗？”  
“他大概是在耍小孩子脾气吧”他感慨了一句，又一脸凝重的说道，“如果我没看错的话，刚刚走出医院的伯贤眼底有杀气。可是他身上的绷带也没拆，一个人去只会是送死。”  
“说到底，解铃还须系铃人，能够让伯贤回来，也能够让他清醒的人，或许只有金钟大了。”

 

金钟大没有等太久，边伯贤果然出现在了这条去往废车场必经的路上。对方看见他时眼底闪过一丝惊讶，继而皱起了眉：“你为什么在这里？”  
金钟大没有接话，只会反问道：“你打算去送死吗？”  
“那又如何，管你什么事吗？快走快走。”边伯贤不耐烦的摆摆手。  
金钟大看着这人明明身上还缠着绷带，面色也憔悴的很，却还要固执的一个人逞强，就气不打一处来，他跳下水泥柱，拉近了两人的距离：“你现在身体还没恢复，去了也是白去。”  
“那你又明白什么，如果我就这么放任不管的话，cobra才会彻底完蛋了吧！如果我没有退出cobra，或许就不会给samurai又趁之机，既然是我的错的话，那就理应是我去将功补过吧。”  
边伯贤的神色认真，金钟大看着他，内心突然冒出一股火气：“边伯贤你是猪吗？既然如此你当初又为什么要退出cobra呢？现在又想一个人去挑战一个组织，你以为你是谁？你以为你有这么大的能耐，想干什么就干什么？”  
金钟大的话语刺到了边伯贤痛处，他揪住金钟大衣领：“我都说了这不管你的事！”  
“是，是不管我的事”金钟大拍掉他的手，冷冷的说，“但我就是看你这种不珍爱生命的人很不爽所以我要阻止你。”  
“你这个人真是幼稚的不行，就算珉锡哥或者灿烈跟我说你有多优秀我都不信。什么事都想着一个人去解决，不相信同伴不信任他人，带着刺一样从一开学就针对我，我真的看你不爽很久了。”  
“哈？”边伯贤不怒反笑，“真是巧了，我也看你不爽很久了。你这家伙才是，真是不懂其他人到底觉得你哪一点好了，热脸贴冷屁股想要你加入cobra。金钟大，你其实从来，根本，从没有想过要加入cobra，或者成为不良吧？你一直活在自己的世界里，对不良退避三舍，明明我们可以井水不犯河水，但你这又是怎么回事？被俊勉哥，被珉锡哥，被灿烈或者阿秀或者谁谁谁感化了，所以决定为cobra卖命了吗？”  
“你既然不是我们这个世界的人就请你好好走自己的独木桥不行吗？”  
边伯贤话音未落，金钟大的拳头擦着他的脸颊呼啸而过，边伯贤一个踉跄向后退了一步，脸上指骨接触到的地方火辣辣的疼，灼烧感顺着怒火烧到了心底。边伯贤没多想，一个鞭腿伺候了过去却被金钟大矮身躲开。  
争斗在一瞬间发生，也在一瞬间结束。待两人站稳身之后，他们发现，三三两两穿着皮夹克的人围了过来。  
“操”边伯贤咒骂了句，“都是你嗓门太大了，被发现了。”  
金钟大反唇相讥：“那还得感谢某个想一个人单挑一个组织的笨蛋啊。”  
边伯贤“嘁”了一声没回话，两人背对背摆出了格斗的姿势。边伯贤重新将注意力放在围过来的敌人身上，对方大约有十一、二人左右，如果他没受伤的话或许一个人就能搞定对面全部，按理说己方现在是两人，更应该胜券在握才是，可是——可是，那夜弹奏钢琴的金钟大的模样却突然出现在脑海中。  
那个身披星空与月光，指尖在琴键上跳跃的男孩——那人浅浅的呼吸声就在背后，但边伯贤却十分清楚金钟大不属于这个世界。  
他不应该——这个想法在他脑海中一闪而过——他不应该让金钟大卷入进来才对。  
下意识的，边伯贤听到自己说出了声：“金钟大你退下，你的那双手不是用来干这种事的。”  
金钟大缓缓地的松开了握紧的双拳。  
脑海深处，某根紧绷的神经“啪”的一声，悄然断裂。  
就像轻轻的转动了门锁，没有声响，仿佛风平浪静的海面。可是门打开之后，波涛在下个瞬间席卷而来——金钟大浑身颤抖——他的内心深处掀起波涛大浪，将他整个的拖拽进情绪的漩涡，将他的伤疤撕扯开，将他不愿回忆的往事全部从海底推上海滩。边伯贤的话语就像一颗落入大海的石子，在这之前金钟大的心中藏着的是死水，却被边伯贤一句不经意的话语激起惊涛骇浪。  
一切都被回想起，那人的音容笑貌，那人的话语，那人的斥责。一切悲伤而又愤怒的过往，一切将他雕琢成哀其不幸怒其不争的模样的过往，一切关于那人被深埋在心底的回忆。  
他对金钟大说：“金钟大你给我听好，你那双手可不是用来做这种事的。”  
金钟大深吸一口气，他的指甲狠狠嵌入手心。  
——又来了——为什么，为什么你们都要说这种话。  
他面无表情的转过身。  
——我存在的意义究竟是什么。  
“喂，边伯贤。”  
——我的人生——  
拳头挥上那人的脸，这一拳出乎所有人的意料，边伯贤承受了这一拳所有的力量，向后跌倒在地。  
——我的人生——  
“金钟大，你他妈疯了！？”  
——我的人生该怎么走，这都应该我来做主！  
边伯贤下一句脏话卡在了嘴边，他坐在地上，只能呆愣愣的看着金钟大的背影——有什么不太一样的东西，好像在刚刚某个瞬间从金钟大体内被释放了出来，他只能这样看着金钟大，身体却什么也不能、不愿做出反应。就好像——就好像一只冲破囚笼的乌鸦，重新飞回了天空——金钟大的身影，突然之间，就像他，像朴灿烈，像所有不良一样。  
——背对着世界的少年啊，请一直这样走下去，不要回头。  
金钟大的背影，从未如此的让人安心。  
“边伯贤你给我听好”金钟大依旧留给他背影，声音铿锵有力，掷地有声，“我这双手，我这双拳头，是用来保护重要的东西的！”

 

13.

“喂！伯贤，听说钟大受伤了？”  
刚进病房，边伯贤还未来得及说什么，朴灿烈便冲上来揪住他的衣领，沉声问道。  
“恩，在路上被samurai…不对，武装战线的人堵着了。”  
“武装战线，那是什么组织？我们的敌人不是samurai吗？”  
迎着都暻秀与朴灿烈不解的目光，边伯贤将昨天发生的事从头梳理了一遍，从两人的争斗，到发现穿着皮衣的人，最后到金钟大仅凭一人之力便将对面十余人揍趴下。  
“对面十几个人，穿着的是有骷髅头标记的皮衣。我问他们为什么会在samurai的地盘上，他们说这片地已经被他们，也就是武装战线接管了。好像连刘志锡也倒戈在他们旗下。”  
“他真的很强…最后对面杀红了眼，抡着棍子上来狠狠地敲了他的后脑勺……那家伙，钟大他倒下了，流了很多血，那些人怕闹出人命这才撤退。”  
说完这些，见对面二人还沉浸在其中，边伯贤也不再多说，他走出病房，上了医院的天台，果真看见金珉锡在上面抽烟。金珉锡转身见是他，意识到边伯贤有话要说，便没急着发言。  
边伯贤从善如流的在他身旁坐下，点了根烟。暴风雨已经过去，天空重现光彩，不远处晾晒的被单被风吹起，簌簌作响。  
边伯贤缓缓吐了个烟圈，这才说道：“珉锡哥，对于我之前一时冲动而说要退出cobra这件事，很抱歉。”  
金珉锡挑眉，正欲开口，边伯贤打断他又接着说：“但我还是想说，珉锡哥，你和俊勉哥错了。”  
“我当初加入cobra，是因为想和俊勉哥珉锡哥你们一起制霸铃兰。什么样的人有资格站上那个顶点？是一个会为了朋友为了自己坚持的东西会拼命去挥舞拳头的家伙，是一个不认输不妥协的家伙。独狼是没有办法做到的，这个顶点是一个能统率铃兰众人的存在，是一个要让大家心甘情愿围绕在他身边的人，而不是一个不分敌我的家伙。同样的，费尽心机耍花样的家伙也没有资格站到不良的顶端。铃兰的家伙，虽然念书一窍不通，但是至少我们会区分什么究竟谁才有资格当我们的老大，谁才是那个当站在那儿就会让人觉得‘啊我们一定会赢的’‘这就是我们的归宿’的人，我想其他集团之所以之前拒绝cobra的邀战，也是这个原因吧。”  
“你的意思难道是——”  
“没错，你和俊勉哥，已经忘记了我们的初衷了吧。我们能依靠的是拳头，是用汗水和鲜血一步步走上的顶点，而不是用阴谋想要趁其他集团拼个你死我活之后的渔翁之利——之所以他们在知道cobra拥有绝对实力的情况下拒绝邀架，那是因为铃兰不会承认一个在背后用手段夺得番长之席的人。你们啊，光盯着那个目标，已经忘记了道路本身吧？”  
边伯贤说完，天台一时间只剩下风吹过的响声，金珉锡手中的烟只剩下烟屁股，他却只是皱着眉凝视远方，一言不发。  
“我要说的就是这些了”边伯贤踩灭烟头，起身往回走，“也希望珉锡哥你能将这些话转达给俊勉哥。”  
边伯贤下了天台，走在医院走廊上。他终于将这段时间一直憋在心里的话说了出来，肩上像是卸去了重担。但他的脚步却没有因此变得轻松起来——昨天的一幕幕还想梦魇一样纠缠着他。边伯贤回想起那时的金钟大，那样的他——那样的金钟大，像是刚刚释放出的乌鸦，他的全身心都在渴望着战斗，他的每个动作都像是从细胞深处施展开，那样的他，就像一座隐忍多年，最终爆发的火山——那里面流淌的激情与热血，顷刻席卷战争。  
战争的天平在一瞬间倒塌，根本无法承载起金钟大的爆发。对面看着胜负已定，像是被逼迫到墙角的猎物，在绝望之际选择反咬一口——不知谁抄起了棒球棍，趁着金钟大背过身去的空档，狠狠地敲了下去——而那时的边伯贤，双脚根本来不及迈开步伐，他只是站立在原地，瞪大双眼看见金钟大倒了下去。鲜血洒在他的脸上，烧灼着他的皮肤。边伯贤冲了过去，将血流不止的金钟大抱在怀里。那一击下手太狠，金钟大完全陷入昏迷。鲜血好像带着他的生命在往外流，边伯贤还记得那时的自己，只是惊慌失措的抱着金钟大，他想用手去捂住出血口，但那只是欲盖弥彰，那些滚烫的液体染红了他的手，也刺伤了他的双眼——他的怀里就抱着昏迷不醒的金钟大，而他的生命力正在一刻不停地流逝——那一刻，边伯贤从未想过死亡离自己这么近。  
——不惧怕死亡的人都是愚蠢的。  
边伯贤想起金钟大的话语，而终于，他能稍微明白一点这家伙的心境了。  
边伯贤在金钟大的病房前停下脚步，推开门，黑发的男生倚在床头，正静静注视着窗外的风景。金钟大听见动静转过头来，头一次，他冲边伯贤露出了笑容。  
边伯贤轻轻带上门，他坐在床边的椅子上，深深看进金钟大的眼睛。  
“现在，可以告诉我你的过去了吗？”  
“啊啊……”金钟大听到这番话叹了口气，他重新转过头去看向窗外，边伯贤耐心的等待他酝酿好情绪。  
“我以前有一个亲哥哥。”  
“以前？”边伯贤意识到不对，开口问道。  
“你听我说完吧”金钟大摇摇头，“是的，我以前有。他是一个像你们一样的笨蛋，也就是大家口中所谓的不良。但是那样的哥哥，我却觉得很帅。他统领着一个学校，身边总有一群志同道合的朋友，他看起来是那样的快乐，被朋友被手下爱戴的哥哥…我啊很想成为他那样的人。于是我开始模仿他，染头发抽烟打架，我开始逃课，开始和不良交往。但这件事被哥哥知道了，他把我摁住狠狠揍了一顿，说什么‘家里有一个不良就够了’‘钟大，不许再让爸妈伤心了’这样的话。那时候我才明白，哥哥从一开始就明白不良这条道，是不会得到别人认同的。哥哥不希望父母两个小孩都成为这样的存在，于是他逼着我重新开始练钢琴，逼着我好好读书，说万一哪一天他死了，至少我还可以孝敬爸妈。”  
“后来，就是这么一个不把生命当回事的笨蛋哥哥，真的死了。”  
强压下哽咽的语气，金钟大深吸了一口气。他握着被单的双手攥成拳头，又舒展开，重新握紧又重新舒展开。如此循环往复了多次，他终于下定决心继续说道：  
“那是我高一时候发生的事，那天他买了蛋糕，为了庆祝我前不久参加钢琴比赛得了奖。我们刚坐下来准备分蛋糕的时候，哥哥去接了个电话，回来之后表情变得严肃。他没有跟我解释什么，重新穿上校服外套说出去一下，马上就回来。我在餐桌前等到了天黑，也等到了姗姗来迟的爸妈，只是爸妈把我带到了医院，我们进了一间病房，病床上的人从头到脚都被白床单盖着，那个笨蛋哥哥…我当然忘不了…他就这么血肉模糊的躺在那儿…再也不会睁开眼了…是啊，他的朋友被人围殴了，打电话叫他帮忙，于是他二话不说又出去帮忙打架了。最后不知道谁在他身上捅了一刀，这一刀正中心脏，他就这样走了。在急救车上咽下了最后一口气。”  
“那个时候，我对他的怨恨和不解，全部崩溃了。那个时候我才明白，原来…生命是这样的脆弱。哥哥的死动摇了我们家，父母离了婚，我也在病床上躺了很长时间。之后我就转学来了铃兰，后面的事你也就知道了。我想要像哥哥希望的那样，好好读书，毕业之后就去找工作。可是你们cobra…你们是那样的有活力，就像我哥哥那样，那样明明与社会背道而驰却能笑着唱着歌前行。”  
“伯贤你知道吗，那天你跟我说‘你的手不是用来干这种事’，这句话我哥哥曾经跟我说过，他要求我不要重蹈他的覆辙。可是看着你们，我内心的想法又一点点动摇了。看着你们明明像笨蛋一样，我却向往着你们这样的笨蛋。时至今日我终于明白——因为这才是我想要的人生。”  
“如果说，以前的我只是抱着不辜负哥哥心愿的想法活下去的话，那么今后我也想要按照我自己的想法活下去。我也想要在临死的时候回顾自己的一生，还能笑着说‘啊虽然是个无药可救的笨蛋，但是我一点都不后悔’。”  
“我啊，成为乌鸦亦足矣。”  
金钟大转过头看向他，边伯贤看见他眼底的泪光，但那些悲伤的情绪只是一晃而过，金钟大嘴角的笑容比任何时候——比身后的阳光更为灿烂。边伯贤知道，此刻笼中鸟终于振翅粉碎了囚笼，它终于完全的自由了，它的翅膀正无比渴望着天空。  
“请带我一起去看铃兰从未有过的光景吧，拜托了！”  
没有丝毫的犹豫，边伯贤起身，他伸出拳头：“我们的名字一定会写入铃兰历史的！”  
阳光在他们身后倾斜万丈光芒。金钟大抬眼，握紧的拳头轻轻与他相碰。  
这就是未来铃兰二代番长与副头目的首次碰拳。  
“那么，今后请多多指教！”

 

14.

“现在想想，这几个月还真是鸡飞狗跳呢。”边伯贤如是感慨道。  
彼时cobra等人纷纷出院，为了庆祝他们的康复，以及金钟大的正式加入，众人又聚集在了常去的居酒屋。Cobra将整座居酒屋包了场，不良少年们纷纷选择自己喜爱的位置坐下，与好友高声谈论，气氛好不热闹。边伯贤、金钟大与朴灿烈依次坐在吧台前，听着他人喧哗声，也觉得轻松愉悦。  
听到边伯贤这句感慨，朴灿烈从碗中抬起头，笑嘻嘻的看着他：“是啊，某人可是心神不宁了好几个月呢。”  
听到他话中有话，边伯贤哽了一下，没有吱声，低下头去戳漂浮在汤面上的蛋花。金钟大坐在他旁边眼观鼻鼻观心，假装不知道发生了什么。朴灿烈将两人的反应看在眼底，装作自言自语的说道：“这段时间真是过得跟晨间剧一样呢，男女主从相互误解再到相互吸……”  
边伯贤“啪”地放下筷子，或许是居酒屋里温度太足，他只觉得耳尖发烫：“我去外面抽根烟。”  
无视掉金钟大责怪的目光以及朴灿烈的呼唤，边伯贤拿起椅背上的外套往外走——他并非脸皮薄，只是身为这一连串事件的主要人物，他实在不想朴灿烈帮他添油加醋的回忆。这么想的时候，他也走到了店门口，玻璃门恰在这时被从外推开，都暻秀脸色苍白的冲了进来。  
酷暑已经进入尾端，但夏夜的风依旧不减温度，带着令人烦闷的气息吹进来，连带着都暻秀紧张的神色一起，将边伯贤的心紧系。他有些诧异——都暻秀罕有如此失态的时候。  
但见都暻秀嘴唇中吐出几个字，他也就瞬间明白了缘由。  
都暻秀说：“珉锡哥不见了。”  
不过几秒，收到同样讯息的金钟大与朴灿烈也神色紧张的走了出来。  
“暂时先别通知其他人，别自乱阵脚。”朴灿烈指的是在店内的其他cobra成员。  
“珉锡哥电话打不通，我去他家看过了，没灯。”都暻秀说道。  
“珉锡哥出院比我们早，所以不存在还留在医院里的情况。如果是拜访亲戚的话也应该不会选在这个节骨眼上才对。”边伯贤进一步分析道。  
金钟大咬着指甲：“难道说………”  
“难道说…”都暻秀看着他，难以置信的瞪大了眼。  
朴灿烈听着这两人前不着村后不着店的对话，一会儿看看皱着眉的金钟大，一会儿瞅瞅瞪着双大眼睛的都暻秀，最后发现无法从这两人脸上看出答案，只好求助的看向边伯贤。  
“sa…不，武装战线！”边伯贤沉声抛出这颗炸弹。  
纵使金钟大与都暻秀已经隐约猜到了答案，但听到边伯贤这么说出来，也忍不住抬眼看向他。在场四人之间的气氛瞬间冷却了下来——是的，cobra和武装战线之间的战争还没有结束！在边伯贤与金钟大遇袭之后，按理说是一举击溃cobra的最佳时机，这个组织却又再次失去了行踪。无论cobra如何在全城搜找，也没能找到武装战线的任何线索。更致命的是，他们对于这个组织一无所知，对方却对他们知根知底——这条对毒蛇的七窍了如指掌的捕蛇人现在一定躲藏在这座城市的某个角落，静静等候着时机。  
而或许，金珉锡的失踪，正是捕蛇人迈出的第一步。  
“现在”边伯贤听见自己说道，“快点，我们分头去找。”  
“等一下”金钟大拉住作势就要离开的边伯贤，边伯贤回过头，他看见金钟大眼底的坚定，就像初遇那晚，星空映在他的眼底，没有丝毫涟漪。  
“四个人分头行动，灿烈和阿秀去找珉锡哥可能会去的地方，我和伯贤去武装战线的据点。”金钟大的声音传进耳朵，边伯贤听着他的嗓音，混乱的心情平复了一些，他感到金钟大温暖的体温顺着手腕传到心底——很奇怪，在这样闷热的夏夜，他却觉得温暖。  
掌心的温度烫平了心底的褶皱，这不合时宜的轻松感直到金俊勉出现时才悄然断裂。  
四人分头行动后，边伯贤前往了原samurai大本营所在的西区。夜间这片工业区没了灯光，偶有几点灯光稀稀落落。原先这儿没有住宅区，后来工厂陆续建起，工人带着家属搬了过来，于是也就热闹了些许。  
顺着住宅区的街道走着，在平坦道路的尽头，是一个公园。说是公园，也不过是供孩童消磨时间的地方。有脱漆的滑滑梯，还有总是发出吱呀声的，看起来岌岌可危的秋千。  
而此时，在这摇摇欲坠的秋千上，一人正静静坐在那儿。  
边伯贤走近一看，竟是失联多日的金俊勉。  
“俊勉哥！你怎么会在这儿？前段时间你怎么一点消息都没有，我们……”  
金俊勉看起来一点都不意外于边伯贤的出现，他打断边伯贤：“伯贤，坐下来，我有话跟你说。”  
“…可是你有看见珉锡哥吗？我正在……”  
“你坐下来”金俊勉重复了一遍，他背着月光，五官落在黑暗里——就算是平日总是好脾气相待的金俊勉，边伯贤也是知道他生起气来的模样，只好僵硬的坐在了另一架秋千上。  
但在要求边伯贤坐下后，金俊勉好长一段时间没有说话，只是心不在焉荡着秋千，有一下没一下的蹬地，于是吱呀声也断断续续。边伯贤心底还想着找人，对于眼下的处境摸不着头脑，只好盯着脚尖和脚底白色的沙地发呆。  
忽的，金俊勉长长的叹了口气，说道：“伯贤，你是对的。”  
“我太过于心急了，居然妄想用那样的手段登上番长的位置。结果反倒置整个组织于不利之中。”  
“伯贤”突然被点名，边伯贤猛地打了个哆嗦，只听金俊勉继续说道，“这样的我…还有资格做cobra的老大吗？”  
“别胡说八道”边伯贤斩钉截铁的回答道，前一段时间他对于金俊勉以及金珉锡的怒火，仅限于二人对于番长之位的不正当窃取，但唯独对于金俊勉的认同这一点，他从未改变过，“大家都在等你回去。”  
“俊勉哥，铃兰需要首领，而那个人就是你”边伯贤给予了肯定的回答，“将cobra壮大到今日的模样，让cobra成为令人闻风丧胆的组织，让铃兰超过半数的不良都愿意为他效劳的，只有你。”  
“而不止是我们，就算是铃兰武装联盟也是这么想的吧。”  
听到这儿，金俊勉一直垂着的脑袋终于抬了起来，面露疑惑的看向边伯贤。  
“那些家伙，正在等待你去击破所有绊脚石啊。想要成为你最后的试炼，他们一定是这么想的。”  
终于，听到这儿，始终萦绕在金俊勉眼底的浊色退去，一切又变得明亮清晰了起来——至少在边伯贤看来是如此。他看见金俊勉露出了许久不见的温和笑容。  
“谢谢你啊，伯贤。”  
金俊勉看向他，带着笑，他张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么。  
就在这时，鸣笛声突然传来，引擎声越来越近，车前灯大开，刺耳的喇叭声划破夜空。  
灯光照亮了金俊勉的脸，边伯贤傻愣愣的站在原地，他在一片嘈杂的噪音中，在犹如白昼般光亮的灯光中看见金俊勉的嘴唇一张一闭，似乎在对他说些什么，然后不等他反应过来，金俊勉转身离去。  
直到夜间行驶的货车远去，四周重归黑暗与静寂，而金俊勉早已走远的时候，边伯贤才回过神来。他拍了拍脸颊，努力让自己打起精神来，“还是先找到珉锡哥比较重要。”  
可是刚刚，俊勉哥到底说了些什么呢？  
这个疑惑萦绕在边伯贤的脑海中挥之不去，直到他气喘吁吁地跑遍工业区的每个角落，就差没逐一翻看垃圾桶，最后无果而终时他才找到答案。  
四人垂头丧气的重新在居酒屋前集合，朴灿烈因为方才过于激烈的跑动，正扶着膝盖大喘气，他看见其他三人难看的脸色，想着要缓和一下气氛，于是说道：“至少珉锡哥没有被武装战线抓了，这已经算好的了。”  
边伯贤猛地停下啃指甲的动作，难以置信的看向朴灿烈。就是这一句话瞬间点醒了他，朴灿烈的话语像一把利剑将他从头刺在大地上——他终于想起来金俊勉消散在噪音中的那句话。  
“现在，是时候结束这场战争了。”  
他们从一开始就错了，以为是武装战线对金珉锡出手了。但事实却完全相反，毒蛇终于主动出穴，想要咬捕蛇人一个措手不及。  
边伯贤焦躁的挠了挠头发，一抬头又迎上三人不解的目光。  
“怎么了，你想到什么了吗？”金钟大问道。  
“我知道那两人将要去的地方了”边伯贤迅速下达指令，“现在，马上派人监视武装战线的废车场，一旦俊勉哥或者珉锡哥出现在废车场的周围就汇报。其余所有人集合等待进一步的指示。”  
“难道说…”金钟大喃喃道。  
“没错”边伯贤回过头看向他，“那两个笨蛋准备单枪匹马去敌人的大本营。但是cobra绝对不会允许这样的事发生！”  
“因为cobra，从不丢下任何一个人。”  
一阵沉默，然后只听金钟大“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，朴灿烈与都暻秀也面带笑意的看向边伯贤。被三人这样盯着看，边伯贤有些疑惑的抹了抹脸颊：“怎么了嘛？难道我说错什么了嘛？”  
“不，只是因为太高兴了”都暻秀摇摇头，他抬头看向静谧的星空——梅雨期终于过去，一切都将结束，他重新看向三人，他在他们眼底看见了同样的讯息。  
“最终决战，终于来了。”

 

15.

为什么会走上这条路呢？  
因为觉得很帅吧，用拳头去捍卫自己的真理什么的，好像是电影里的英雄才会做的事。  
背对着世界的少年，因为还有同伴，所以还在顽固抵抗，相信着独属于自己的正义，用鲜血去品尝青春。不喜欢就说出来，看不顺眼就一拳挥舞过去。所以才会说不良少年真是糟糕啊，社会的毒瘤。  
话又说回来，其实是知道的吧，这条道路是不被允许的。被市民们称作“不良少年”，久而久之也开始这么称呼自己。明明其实只是希望得到认可而已，却反而和社会越走越远了呢。  
——可是呀，果然，自己的人生还是得自己品尝啊。  
金俊勉猛地踹开仓库大门。  
生锈的铁轴不堪重负支离破碎，失去固定的整块门板飞到了几米开外，最终停留在张艺兴脚边，但很快又被毫不留情的猛地踩在了脚下。凌晨的光亮顺着大敞的门口照进这间仓库，呈现在金俊勉与金珉锡二人面前的，是一只全副武装的队伍。武装战线全员或带着指虎，或拎着棒球棍，众多不怀好意的目光聚焦在二人身上。而唯一有资格坐着的，那个有着一双温柔下垂眼的男人——  
张艺兴一只脚踏在门板上，笑眯眯的看着来者。  
“按照约定，我们来了。”金珉锡冷冷的说道。  
边伯贤金钟大等人所不知道的，正是这约定。在金钟大受伤后，金俊勉与金珉锡私底下联系上了张艺兴，双方约定在这通电话之后的第二十天，在这个码头仓库碰面，一次性结束战斗，而张艺兴做出的承诺则是在这二十天里绝不会再动cobra的人。  
而这一天，便是约定好的日子——也是最终决战的日子。  
“cobra的头目和副头目大驾光临，顿令寒舍蓬荜生辉啊。多谢二位体谅没把那些小弟带过来，不然这个小仓库怕是不够用咯。”  
听懂了张艺兴的弦外之音，金珉锡冷笑了一声：“不必了，我们俩人就足够了。”  
人群中瞬间嘘声四起，伴随着辱骂声。少年们不屑于来者的自大狂妄，他们没有人相信这两个没有带任何武器的男人有能力在这只有着一百多人的武装集团手下活过三秒钟。听着背后成员们骂骂咧咧的话语，张艺兴皱了皱眉，伸出手然后猛地握拳。  
人群瞬间安静。  
张艺兴看向金俊勉，目光尖锐：“即使是cobra的干部，二位也真是看得起自己啊。就凭两个人也想击垮我们？太狂妄可是会付出代价的哦？”  
金俊勉迎着张艺兴挑衅的目光，脸上神色淡淡，两人这样无言的对峙着，仿佛在目光接触的空气中也要迸射出火花似的。四下无人敢做声。  
过了一会儿，金俊勉先开口了：“我曾犯过和你同样的错误。”  
“以为不管过程如何，只要结果是好的，那就是胜利了。所以啊，我妄想渔翁得利，想等铃兰其他集团拼个两败俱伤，然后顺势统一整个铃兰。但是后来，事实证明，过程中任何一个微小的细节都可能造成致命伤，我所忽略的过程将我、将cobra推向深渊——没有人承认我的胜利，其他组织不认可这样的我去做铃兰的番长。”  
“没人想听你在这放屁！”人群中不知谁扯开嗓子吼了这么一句，然后是爆发的大笑声。可金俊勉却依旧一副平静的神色，或许是这样神色不知阴晴的模样真的起效果了，笑声很快小下来，人们又恢复了之前警惕的样子——因为这个男人，终究是那条毒蛇的头目。见人们停止了笑声，金俊勉重新说道：  
“别以为人数就是优势——这个道理，今天我来教你。”  
“当然，是用拳头。”他又补充了一句。  
“精彩！”  
一声怒吼，另一半门板猛地被踹飞，或许是因为来者过于兴奋，这一踹直接将门板送到了人群中。被袭击的武装战线成员们乱成一团，事出突然，就连张艺兴也顾不得那么多，猛地从椅子上站起身，想要看清来者。  
朴灿烈挠挠头：“不好意思，一不小心兴奋过头了。”  
金钟大阴沉着脸从朴灿烈背后走了出来，摁着旁边人的头，强迫他俯身道歉：“对不起，这个笨蛋兴奋过头了。不过维修费我们不会出。”  
“灿烈，钟大？你们怎么来了？不对，你们怎么找到这里来的？”金珉锡问道。  
“哎呀珉锡哥你就别管我们怎么找到的了”  
这次说话的是边伯贤，他努努嘴，示意金珉锡看他身后，“重要的是，大家都来了。”  
金珉锡眯起眼看去——他看见了铃兰校服上的金属纽扣在阳光下熠熠发光。  
昏暗的黎明已经过去，阳光倾泻大地，在这片大地上，聚集着穿着铃兰校服的少年们。Cobra全员都到齐了，当他们看见自己的头目与副头目时，不知从何处爆发出了欢呼声，仿佛已经夺得了胜利——多么无聊荒诞啊，可是又多么的令人热血沸腾啊。没来由的，金珉锡感到有温热的液体涌出眼眶。  
“说起来，这还是cobra第一次全员出动呢。”都暻秀突然冒出一句。  
“你这么一说也是…”金俊勉突然意识到。  
正当金俊勉正准备进一步再说些什么的时候，不合时宜的声音从背后响起，张艺兴冷着脸看着他们：“无聊的闹剧结束了吗？我们可不是来看你们演晨间剧的啊。”  
不知何时，武装战线全员已经重新集合好，蓄势待发。仿佛只要等张艺兴一声令下，这支队伍就会迅速的前扑，撕咬住猎物的喉咙。  
“哼，抱歉，让你久等了。”  
金俊勉上前，拾起地面上的空酒瓶。当冰冷的玻璃瓶被握在手中时，他回头看去。他看见金珉锡朝他点点头，边伯贤正在活动筋骨，金钟大用口型对他说“加油”，朴灿烈只是笑着，都暻秀则抱着胳膊一言不发。  
金俊勉重新回过头，他看向眼前的敌人。然后他深吸一口气，猛地将空酒瓶扔上空中——  
一声脆响，酒瓶在落地后四分五裂。  
可是此时此刻已经根本没有人在意这些碎片了，双方在酒瓶落地的那个瞬间都已经怒吼着冲了出去。明明只是素不相识的两支队伍，却在碰上对方的瞬间红了眼。少年们的战争残酷血腥，凭一双拳头就要拼个你死我活。撕裂的耳朵，破碎的骨头，飞出的牙齿，痛苦的嚎叫，一时间席卷这间偏僻的仓库，就在此时此刻，这里仿佛沦为炼狱。  
组织的上下级划分，划分标准是能力。就连不良少年这种单纯的武装集团也不例外。Cobra众干部在混战中脱颖而出。他们迅速的撂倒敌人，然后紧接着又拎住下一个人的衣领给上一拳。所过之处犹如秋风扫落叶，竟是直接清了一条道出来，直逼己方战况最惨烈的地带——在那里，有人在等待他们的到来。  
张艺兴自然也不必说，但在他身边还有两个人引起了cobra众干部的注意力。在实战情况下，只消稍微看几眼就能明白：这三人是武装战线的绝对战力。橘发青年的出招快准狠，动作如风般自由，众多cobra成员根本无法看清他的出招就被一记重击击溃在地。小麦肤色的男人每一拳都带着撕裂空气的力度，拎住衣领面上给一拳能打脱牙齿，矮身上勾拳击中腹部就能让人痛苦的跪倒在地，令人望之生畏。  
朴灿烈一拳把面前的家伙撂倒，冲不远处的边伯贤大喊：“橘发的那个交给我！”  
话音刚落，他便感到身后一击拳风袭来，朴灿烈连忙转身——  
金珉锡轻飘飘的一拳落在朴灿烈脸上，迎上对方不解的目光，他解释道：“橘发那个交给钟大吧。”  
“为什么，交给我不是更保险一点吗？”  
金珉锡意味深长的看了他一眼：“就是因为你这样，才要交给钟大他啊。”  
——而直到这场战争结束很久之后，朴灿烈才得知金珉锡的良苦用心。那时金钟大刚加入cobra便成为了干部，底下自然还有很多人不能完全认同他。正是考虑到这一点，也正是因为相信着金钟大的实力，金珉锡决定将对方的干部交与金钟大来负责。  
——因为在不良的世界里，拳头才是话语权。  
“哦呀，这不是钟大哥吗？”在又一次将面前之人击倒在地之后，吴世勋深吐了口气，待他站稳后才发现站在面前的金钟大。  
金钟大笑眯眯的朝他招招手：“好久不见啊，小子。”

“哈？这样称呼我也太没礼貌了点吧？我都称呼你做哥了哟？”  
“你好意思说我！都是因为你之前在CD店装作认识我的样子才害我害的这么惨的！”金钟大龇牙咧嘴，毫无顾忌的拿手指向对方，好像全然忘记自己在混战之中。  
“好好好，我叫吴世勋，这下总认识了吧？”  
吴世勋举起双手，摆出投降的姿势，与此同时他四下张望了一下，看见不远处边伯贤对上了金钟仁，而张艺兴的对手自然是金俊勉。可就是这么漫不经心的一瞥与略显轻浮的动作，待他回过神来，吴世勋看见对面的金钟大脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。  
或许说，背后的黑气都快实体化了才对。  
他听见金钟大咬牙切齿，一字一顿的说道：  
“我-今-天-不-把-你-那-张-漂-亮-脸-蛋-揍-开-花-我-就-跟-你-姓！”  
“做好觉悟吧!”

 

 

16.

“别咬了，嘴巴都快出血了。”  
金珉锡的声音突然响起，将都暻秀拖拽回现实中，他这才发觉自己正撕咬着上嘴唇的死皮，而疼痛在丝丝点点的渗透。他试图活动一下方才一直紧紧抱着的双臂，这才发现双臂由于过度紧张而变得僵硬了起来。  
“你在担心钟大。”金珉锡指出。  
“…算是吧。”都暻秀承认，他看向金钟大所在的方向，毫不掩饰眼底的担忧，“钟大哥他毕竟…应该说是有几年没动过架了吧，对方看起来不像什么善茬，我担心他过不过得了这一关。”  
“你就别想那么多了！”一旁的朴灿烈拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个标准的朴式微笑，“要相信钟大！”  
都暻秀看向他：“…你的直觉也令我感到担忧。”  
“这你就错了”这一次，朴灿烈没有与他对视，而是看向场上的金钟大，沉声道，“这是看过钟大打架时候模样的伯贤说的。”  
都暻秀转过头去看了看金钟大，又看了看一旁一直抱着胳膊的朴灿烈，最终叹了口气，“你这家伙…不也是相当的在意吗？”  
闲杂人等早已四散开来，混战已经结束，鲜血在四处流淌着，但人们依旧为金钟大等人的战斗腾出了场地，尚有力气的人便坐在角落中，想要亲眼目睹这场战争的最高潮——金俊勉与张艺兴，边伯贤与金钟仁，金钟大与吴世勋。  
那是何等一副光景啊。  
这是在场所有人的共鸣——神经被强行牵扯着，视线被夺走，眼前一幕幕宛如电影里光怪陆离的光景，令人目不暇接。怒吼和嚎叫，拳与骨，肉与灵，一切都碰撞在一起，一切一切都像是在走向毁灭。  
疼。  
当拳头落在身上时，这是最直观的感受。  
被指骨击打中的地方在发出一声哀嚎之后，向神经中枢源源不断传送着疼痛的讯息。鲜血自胸腔涌上喉咙，齿间留有铁锈般的味道。汗水或是泪水做离心运动，被甩飞很远。足弓已经发出警告，它即将承受不住身体的重量，膝盖火辣辣的疼，然后是拳头的颤抖。  
眼皮因淤血已经肿起阻碍了视线，在一片晃动的世界中对方打眼的橘发一晃而过，然后是腹部被膝盖狠狠顶撞，内脏受到冲击，一阵排山倒海的呕吐感袭来，再加之身体失去平衡，金钟大向后跌倒在地。  
“喂喂，这就不行了？”吴世勋停下动作，“刚刚不是说要把我脸揍开花的吗？”  
金钟大没有理会吴世勋的挑衅，他躺在地上大喘气，身体的每一寸都在叫嚣着疼痛。  
——好疼啊，放弃吧，真的好疼啊。一个声音在说。  
眼皮渐渐沉重，全世界安静的只剩下自己大口喘气的声音。  
——没关系的吧，没问题的，反正你已经很多年没有打过架了，输了也会被原谅的吧。那个声音继续说道。  
一声怒吼突然传来，夹杂着愤怒和疼痛，更多的是不服输的信念。  
金钟大心下一动。  
他强迫瘫倒在地的身体侧转过去，在充血肿胀的眼皮缝隙间，是边伯贤的身影。  
“下手很重啊，你这小子…”边伯贤啐了一口，将淤血吐出，他后退一步与对方拉开距离，右手大臂夹紧肋间，左臂向前伸出，摆出格斗姿势。  
“喂，你叫什么名字。”如果说刚才的心态还游刃有余的话，在被对方的重拳正中腹部之后，边伯贤便彻底改变了心态。这是一个懈怠不得的对手——于是为了表示尊重，他问道。  
小麦肤色的男人向后拉开半步，同样摆出了格斗的姿势，“…金钟仁。”  
话音刚落，绷直先前弯曲的右腿借力向前猛冲，腰腹带动上半身侧向旋转，与此同时右臂自然挥出——  
击中了。  
拳头接触到柔软的掌心，金钟仁瞬间意识到不对，迅速想要收拳后撤——但一切都已在电光火石间发生——边伯贤转身跌入金钟仁怀中，右肘肘击迫使金钟仁手臂卸力，将对方整条右臂搭于自己肩上，然后猛地俯身——  
一个完美的过肩摔。  
“精彩”金钟大喃喃道。  
大脑猛地回复了对身体的控制权，疼痛依旧呼啸着占领着身体每一处高地，但来自血液，又或者来自灵魂深处的某样东西将它们抛之脑后。金钟大猛地一个挺身，坐了起来。  
“抱歉，让你久等了。我这就来把你那张脸揍开花。”  
金钟大反应了过来，看着边伯贤，他明白了潜意识中他不想逃避的理由。  
他想要和大家一起登上铃兰的顶点，这就是他今天站在这里的理由。  
不对劲——吴世勋皱起了眉头，确实眼前这个被揍得惨不忍睹，衣服上还沾着尘土的笨蛋是金钟大没错，但似乎他有哪里变得不太对劲了——  
吴世勋看见那对重新熠熠生光的双眼。  
“是吗，又重新说服自己站起来了是吗？”吴世勋瞬间明白了过来，但仅仅如此——他世勋笑了笑，仅仅是有一颗打败他的心是不够的，“就算是这样子你也不可能赢的。”  
不料这次换金钟大笑出了声：“是嘛，那我也告诉你一件事好了。”  
“你的拳头，一点都不疼。”  
“骗人！”  
在一瞬间的晃神之后，吴世勋迅速反应了过来。双拳握紧，指骨被捏的咔咔作响，金钟大轻蔑的话语成功的激怒了他。从初中开始，他就以风驰电掣的出招速度闻名，对手往往在反应过来之前就被撂倒在地，战斗对于他来说是风般自由，就如同呼吸般顺畅无阻，但眼前这个笨蛋，在被他撂倒在地之后又勉强自己站起来（明明双脚都在打颤），还笑着说他的拳头一点都不疼。  
猛地骂了一句脏话，吴世勋迅速起跑冲向金钟大所在的方向。  
这种笨蛋…这个笨蛋果然还是比较适合躺在地上！  
金钟大深深呼了一口气，然后双腿向两侧迈开，微微弯曲膝盖稳住下盘，目不转睛的盯着冲向自己的吴世勋。  
“那个笨蛋！”见状，朴灿烈焦急的放下抱着的胳膊便要向前冲去。两旁金珉锡和都暻秀按捺住蠢蠢欲动的朴灿烈，金珉锡甚至没有舍得分给他一个目光，依旧死死盯着场上的金钟大，嘴中的话也不知是说给自己亦或是朴灿烈听：  
“相信钟大！”  
近了。  
对方那头耀眼的橘发越来越近，揉皱在一起的英俊的五官也迅速放大，金钟大保持着格斗姿势稳稳站立在原地——世界好像满是噪音，又好像廖然静寂，自己的心脏好像快要蹦出来，自己又好像忘记了呼吸。无数光景在眼前略过，然后脑中的宇宙在一个瞬间之前爆炸，一切突然眼中被转化成了一帧帧的静态电影，一帧一帧慢慢切换，吴世勋一点一点缓慢接近——忽然之间——  
拳风袭来。  
就是现在！  
一个矮身迅速躲过对方的拳头，向左迈出一步稳稳踏在地面上，右脚脚尖点地， 右拳握紧，然后猛地，右脚向内旋转，上半身被向前送出，成90度藏于身侧的右臂迅速向上送出——  
指骨与对方下颌骨磕碰的声音通过骨传音传入听觉神经，疼痛从与对方骨头相磕的地方沿着神经中枢传入大脑，但紧接着疼痛在下一秒被欢喜的心情取代。  
金钟大愣愣的看着地上倒地不起的吴世勋，又试图活动了一下因冲击而神经麻痹的右臂。  
——这一刻，他的拳头终于将沉睡多年的力量全部唤醒。  
突然落入了谁的怀抱，那人将他的头紧紧埋在自己脖颈间。  
“太好了…太好了…你赢了！”边伯贤的声音从头顶传来。  
恍惚了几秒，听着对方嗫嚅的话语，金钟大这才反应过来发生了什么。从他的怀抱里抬起头，在看清对方的模样之后忍不住笑出了声：“真是狼狈啊，伯贤。”  
鼻青脸肿的边伯贤毫不客气的指了指同样鼻青脸肿的金钟大：“你也好不到哪里去。”  
但紧接着，没有留给两人太多开玩笑的时间，边伯贤收敛了情绪，又领着金钟大向金俊勉所在的方向看去。  
“那么接下来…好好看看吧钟大，看看我们所追随的男人。”  
很久之后，当金钟大回忆往事的时候，他总是不免想起这场战争，想起这一天的金俊勉。在这之前，他对于金俊勉的印象仅仅停留在对方是cobra的老大，并且爱讲一些根本不好笑的冷笑话的层面上——而直到此时此刻，直到在看见了那样的光景时，金钟大才真正意识到，自己即将要追随的，是怎么样的男人。  
在场上百余人，没有人说话，没有人抽烟，所有人都目不转睛的盯着这场最后的战斗。仓库里只剩下双方的嘶吼声与拳头击中肉体的声音。  
双方已经精疲力竭了，但是谁也不肯后退一步，谁也不肯放弃进攻的机会。到了最后，捕蛇人和毒蛇双双暴露了他的七窍，可双方根本顾不上这被暴露的致命点，拼死纠缠间，凶猛的拳头不停歇的击打在对方的肋间，一拳一拳，一声一声，骨头断裂的声音在仓库里回响。  
然后突然之间，一切都结束了。  
张艺兴率先跪了下去。他倒在了地上。  
紧接着几秒后，金俊勉也倒了下去。  
没有人做声，所有人都被这场男人之间的决斗震撼到了，这是一场震撼灵魂的决斗。  
“我们输了。”一声低沉的男声划破寂静。  
众人扭头看去，是吴世勋搀扶着金钟仁，两人一瘸一拐的走向昏倒在地的张艺兴。吴世勋摸上张艺兴颈间的动脉，在确保他没有大事后，吴世勋抬起头看向cobra众人。  
“我们输了。”他重复了一遍。  
吴世勋的眼神清澈见底，没有不甘也没有怨恨。一旁的金钟仁也如此。  
“按照约定，武装战线就此解散，至于我们的去留由你们决定。”  
金钟大看向金珉锡，后者向他点了点头。  
“那么”金钟大清了清嗓子，仓库内几百双眼睛冲他看来，金钟大感到自己脸颊发烫，但他定定神，接着说道：  
“从现在起，你们仨就归cobra了。”  
这句话宛如抛入水池的炸弹，瞬间引爆人群。边伯贤等人惊讶地看向金珉锡，而金珉锡只是点点头表达了自己对金钟大发言的认同。没料到事情会有此番发展，吴世勋与金钟仁也双双愣了神，面面相觑之后才斟酌着对金钟大说道：  
“艺兴哥醒后我们和他商量了再给你们答复。”  
“没关系，如果是艺兴哥的话一定会同意的”金钟大笑弯了眼，“你俩就做好下周来铃兰报道的准备吧。”  
说罢，金钟大转身带头向仓库外走去。  
战争结束，恰逢正午，头顶太阳光芒万丈，印着眼前的港湾波光粼粼。结束了，一切都结束了，漫长的梅雨期终于过去，一切都将走向最繁荣兴旺的时刻。  
“钟大哥！”  
都暻秀率先反应了过来，他迈开步伐赶紧追了上去。  
“怎么了？”金钟大停下脚步，回过头。  
“…现在，我可以把你当做cobra的人了么？”  
身后是碧波荡漾的海，远处是散发着光热的太阳，在这样的景象中，都暻秀看见，金钟大站在阳光下，眉眼弯弯的冲他点点头。  
都暻秀知道，至此，cobra的拼图最终拼齐。

 

 

18.

战争结束的时候，那个男人还站立着。  
在一片死的静寂着，体育馆里只剩下他的呼吸声。  
鲜血从额角留下，脸上的伤痕触目惊醒，右手因为骨折而保持着别扭的姿势，浑身上下都承受过了对方凶猛的拳头，可是这样的他，还站立在原地。即使膝盖颤抖，即使呼吸因喉头的淤血而阻塞困难。可他依然站立在原地，那双眼睛一如既往的明亮，被那样尖锐的目光注视过的人，就像被猎鹰盯上，只敢手足无措的站立在原地。

死的静寂中，金珉锡率先鼓起掌来。

谁都看得清晰，谁都看得明白，金珉锡什么也没掩饰，他的脸颊上有泪水淌过。他不为自己的泪水感到羞耻——因为他从胜者的身上看见的，是凝聚了三年的，他们的铃兰时光——他的三年没有荒废。遇见金俊勉，然后遇见边伯贤朴灿烈，遇见都暻秀，然后是金钟大他们，cobra走过弯路，跌过谷底，即使路途遥远，但所幸他们终于到达了梦想的彼端。金珉锡昂首挺胸站在那里，率先向胜者表达自己的敬意。

这场比赛震撼了所有人的心灵，大家只敢呆愣的张大嘴巴，还没有从残酷的肉搏中回过神来，肉眼看见的好像不太真实，但灵魂感受到的却又是如此的真实。好像直到此时此刻，每一个人都反应了过来，他们回想起了自己来铃兰的目的，更重要的是，他们回想起了自己选择这条道路的理由——拳头，是用来寻找同伴的。  
场中央的男人，让他们回想起了一切，他用拳头，更是用他的心灵征服了在场所有人。

窃窃私语中，不良少年们终于意识到，他们迎来了铃兰史上第一位番长，第一位有能力有资格统率这座学校的人。

然后不知从何处，谁伸出了双手——掌声迅速蔓延开，雷鸣般的掌声充斥在体育馆里，又顺着夏风传出体育馆，飘上天空，散开在空气里，传到这座城市的每一个角落。聚集在这座城市的不良少年们，突然在这个潮湿闷热的午后感到了一阵寒意与躁动不安的恐惧。他们仰头看看天，不知为何，不知出于何种心情，他们知道，这座城市即将迎来些什么。

一声闷雷，大雨霎时席卷这座小城。雨滴撞击大地，砸落头顶，将万物的声音掩盖住，这座城市陷入了死寂。

随着这场大雨，在全城传开的，是金俊勉的名字。

铃兰建校以来第一位番长。

还有他的武装集团，cobra。

至此，金珉锡，金俊勉，张艺兴，边伯贤，金钟大，朴灿烈，都暻秀，金钟仁，吴世勋，他们的名字，被这所学校，被这座城市所牢记。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

风吹过的时候樱花飘散，顺着风打着旋飞上了天台。

金钟大懒洋洋的接住花瓣，又松开手，花瓣翩翩飞向夕阳，越来越远，越来越小，最后融入到了橘红色的夕阳光中。

那时他正坐在天台的护栏上，旁边坐着朴灿烈，边伯贤倚着护栏静静地抽着烟。

樱花凋落的季节，三年级也毕业了。

这一天在铃兰举行了卒业仪式，到场的只有三年级。尽管不用来学校，但为了见前辈们一面，三人依旧赶到了学校。可在天台，人去楼空，只剩下桌上放着的三张卒业证书，用打火机压着，红色的证书上用黑墨水印着三人的名字：金珉锡，金俊勉，张艺兴。

唯有铃兰最高的墙壁上，唯有这墙壁最高处的涂鸦证明这一切都真实发生过了。

在血色夕阳之下，墙壁最高处的涂鸦写着：铃兰顶点。

紧接着，在那之下是他们的名字。

 

“...你在哭吗？”

“我才没有！”朴灿烈很响的吸溜了下鼻子，慌忙用袖子擦脸。

“...就算不愿面对，这一天也会来临的啊…”边伯贤喃喃自语，他看着眼前的夕阳，看着沐浴在橘色光芒之下了无生机的校园，没来由的感到了恐慌——仿佛、仿佛刚刚从睡梦中惊醒，发现他们并没有问鼎铃兰，仿佛眼下的荒芜才是真实留给他的东西。

边伯贤看着这样的夕阳，感到鼻头一酸。

“我们…会被遗忘吗？”他轻轻问道。

就像被风吹走的花瓣，像被留在天台的卒业证书，像倒映在水中的过往，他感到了害怕——可就在这时，温暖的手掌附了上来，金钟大握住他的手，将掌心的温暖传递了过去。脉搏突突跳动，一声一声击打着边伯贤的心房，金钟大掌心的温暖烫平了他心底的涟漪。

 

“不会的，我们不会被遗忘的。”金钟大看着夕阳，留给他一个侧脸。

 

“我们问鼎铃兰，是真实的。我们在这天台看过的风景，是不会变的。”

 

金钟大的声音在空荡荡的校园里回响，惊起电线杆上的乌鸦。

 

“当人们谈及铃兰的时候就会想到我们，当人们谈到我们的时候就会想起铃兰。我们已经和铃兰成为一体，我们的名字已经被写入铃兰的历史。只要…只要这所学校还存在一天，我们的故事就不会被人遗忘。”

 

血红夕阳中，夏末的晚风中，金钟大转过身来看向他。背后是摇摇欲坠的夕阳，是了无生机的校园，眼前是微笑着的金钟大，他的睫毛被染红，轮廓也被夕阳模糊了界限，好像他属于这片天空，属于回忆，属于这场独一无二的青春。边伯贤看见，他看见，他再一次在金钟大的眼底看见那夜的星空。

 

“——在这铃兰，没有人能在你我之上。”

 

因为，我们就是传奇。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“这样真的好吗？”

金俊勉停下脚步，他回头望向铁栏杆后的铃兰校园，卒业仪式早已结束，灰色的建筑群浸泡在一片昏暗的橘色光芒中，偶尔在血红天空中有黑色的乌鸦飞过。

他知道，再一次踏入，只能是以卒业生的资格。心底到底是有些不舍，好像这一次的转身会将曾经的繁华岁月全部抛却在风中，任由流水打磨回忆，从此变成漫漫人生路上的一颗尘埃。

“哎呀，别感伤了，这是人生在所难免的一个时候啊。”

金珉锡拍拍他的肩膀，叹了口气。见金俊勉仍然恋恋不舍的看向天台，金珉锡回头准备寻求张艺兴的援助，却发现后者也望着天台陷入了沉思。

“艺兴，怎么了吗？”见张艺兴神色有些微妙，金珉锡忍不住好奇的问道。

“恩？我吗？”张艺兴回过神来，见金珉锡神色担忧的看向他，笑了笑，“我没事，我只是…应该说是好奇吧。”

“好奇？有什么事吗？”

张艺兴释然的呼了口气：“现在说出来也无妨了。实际上，钟大哥哥的死，和我有关系。”

“什么！？”

一声惊呼，金俊勉顾不上感伤了，他回过头来看向张艺兴，与金珉锡面面相觑。

“恩，他死的时候我在场。应该说我要负一半的责任吧，虽然钟大从没有怪罪过我，但我没有办法原谅害死他的自己。”

“而那另一半的责任，是属于武装战线真正头目的。”他轻声说道。

 

一声哀鸣，电线杆上的乌鸦突然起飞，在他们头顶盘旋。

 

“你的意思是…”金俊勉眯起眼。

“没错，我只是被那人派来占领户亚留市的。既然我失败了，那他不可能坐视不管吧。”一道寒光在眼底掠过，但他紧接着又露出了往日的笑容。张艺兴上前左右臂揽住僵硬的两人，带着二人往前走去。

“嘛，但是我们已经毕业了，所以就留给那些家伙来烦恼吧！”

“喂喂…你这个做前辈的也太不负责了吧！”

 

“没办法，谁叫我们应该准备前往下一个世界了啊。”

 

乌鸦依旧在鸣叫，夕阳尚未完全落下，三人的倒影在地面拉的好长好远。而铃兰的故事，还将继续。


End file.
